Playboy Cap Rubah
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Kedatangan seorang siswi baru membawa Naruto dalam dilema. Ia jatuh cinta pada siswi tersebut, namun siswi itu tak mau menjalin hubungan dengannya sebelum ia membuang sikapnya yang rakus akan wanita. Naruto akan berubah demi gadis yang bernama Sakura Haruno, apapun itu ia akan tetap terus berusaha walau sulit. OOC. Boring and mainstream story. Pair/NaruSaku always/rate/T
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! : Out Of Character, many, mistakes, story from me, mainsrream**

**GENRE : Romance and humor****— Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Playboy Cap Rubah**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BORING!**

Menjadi pria tampan memang sangat merepotkan, sama halnya yang dialami oleh Naruto Namikaze. Dia lelaki yang sangat tampan dan populer disekolah.

Iris Shappire yang berkilat tajam dan sipit membuat para wanita terjerumus dalam bila bertatapan secara dengannya.

Surai pirang yang sangat lembut dan sedikit panjang, banyak wanita yang ingin sekali membelai rambut blonde itu.

Hampir setiap malam Naruto menghabiskan waktu untuk pergi kencan bersama wanita cantik yang mengajaknya. Entah sudah berapa banyak ia bergonta-ganti pasangan, mungkin sudah puluhan wanita cantik.

Entahlah, bila jari tangan dan kaki di gabungkan masih belum cukup untuk menghitung seberapa banyak para wanita yang mengantri menunggu sosok Naruto yang menurut mereka seperti rupa seorang pangeran dicerita dongeng.

Tak hanya adik kelas, bahkan senior kelas juga tergila-gila padanya.

Seperti yang terjadi saat ini.

Seorang wanita bersurai merah tengah merangkul mesra leher kokoh Naruto di dalam kelas yang sepi.

Jelas saja sepi, ini masih pukul enam pagi dan para murid bermalas-malasan pergi sekolah di jam yang terlalu pagi ini.

"Bagaimana, apa kau mau pergi kencan denganku malam ini !?" Bisik wanita cantik itu yang diketahui bernama Fuuka.

"Lelaki bodoh pun tak akan bisa menolak ajakan kencan dari wanita secantik dirimu" Jawab Naruto menggombal seraya menyentuh dagu lancip Fuuka menuntunnya untuk mendongak.

"Kau memang pria tipeku..." Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan Fuuka, ia kemudian merunduk untuk meraih bibir merah disana.

Sedikit lagi bibir mereka akan bersentuhan jika seorang gadis pirang kuncir empat tidak datang menerobos masuk.

Ketika tadi Temari hendak masuk, jalannya dihalangi oleh Sai dan Kiba. Tanpa aba-aba gadis tomboy itu langsung menendang tanpa ampun barang kemaluan kedua pemuda aneh disana yang menjaga pintu kelas agar tak ada yang menganggu Naruto dan Fuuka.

"MENJAUH DARI NARUTO-KUN!" Teriaknya lantang sambil berjalan kearah dua insan yang berdiri berangkul satu sama lain di depan papan tulis.

Fuuka menoleh kearah pintu dan seketika ekspresi berbinarnya musnah tergantikan dengan wajah malas. Naruto melirik kecil Temari sambil menjauh dua langkah dari Fuuka.

"Mau apa kau menyuruhku untuk menjauhi Naruto-kun !?" Kata ketus dari Fuuka menciptakan perempatan di dahi Temari. Sambil menyingsing lengan seragam, gadis itu berlari gesit hingga menuburk tubuh Fuuka menyebabkan mereka jatuh dilantai dengan Temari yang menduduki perut Fuuka. Naruto yang melihat mereka bergulat ancap bertindak.

"Hentikan!" Seakan tak mendengarkan Naruro, Temari menarik rambut indah Fuuka membuat sang empu meradang dan dalam sekali dorongan Fuuka berhasil menurunkankan Temari dari atas tubuhnya lalu ia berdiri yang juga di ikuti oleh Temari.

Sambil menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan menggunakan jemari, Fuuka membuka suara. "Dasar bodoh, Naruto-kun lelaki normal yang menyukai wanita sexy sepertiku... Dia tak suka dengan wanita tomboy sepertimu!" Terdengar sombong disetiap kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Fuuka. Ia mengatakan seakan bahwa ialah yang pantas untuk mendampingi Naruto.

"Harusnya kau sadar bahwa Naruto-kun tak suka berdekatan dengan wanita mesum sepertimu...!" Kini giliran dahi Fuuka yang berkedut mencetak urat amarah.

"DASAR LANCANG!" Geramnya sembari menarik kerah seragam Temari.

Tersenyum remeh, lalu Temari merendahkannya. "Kau wanita mesum yang menyukai poster tubuh sexy Naruto-kun"

"DIAM KAU!"

"SAI KIBA, KEMARI KALIAN!"

Kedua pemuda yang sibuk bersujut dilantai semen depan pintu, segera berlari tertatih masuk kedalam kelas usai terlebih dulu saling melempar pandang penuh tanda tanya.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Sai dan Kiba serentak membuat gigi-gigi putih Naruto menggelatak geram serta darah mendidih hingga puncak kepala.

"DASAR BODOH, CEPAT BAWA MEREKA KELUAR !" Perintah Naruto murka meneriaki kebodohan sang kedua sahabat karib. Sementara Sai dan Kiba memerkan cengiran polos tanpa dosa dan secepatnya mereka segera menghampiri Fuuka dan Temari yang masih sibuk beradu mulut di depan meja guru.

"LEPASKAN AKU BODOH!" Teriak memaki kedua wanita tersebut sambil terus berontak dalam cekalan kuat Sai dan Kiba yang cuek tak mengubris.

Fuuka dan Temari masih sibuk melawan sambil terus memaki Sai dan Kiba yang menarik paksa untuk tiba di kelas mereka berdua.

Sementara di tempat Naruto. Pemuda itu duduk menyandar penuh di sandaran bangku tempat biasa ia duduk bersama kedua pemuda yang masih sibuk diluar sana. Ia bangkit sesaat lalu kembali bersandar setelah mengambil sebuah iPod yang langsung ia pasang dikedua telinga.

Kelopak mata Naruto mengatup menikmati alunan musik. Sambil mengetukan kepala telunjuk diatas meja papan, ia mengikuti lirik lagu yang terus bergulir hingga tanpa diketahui tiga gadis cantik yang juga siswi dari kelas itu masuk di iringi tawa ria dari mereka.

Tawa Sakura reda ketika ia melihat Naruto seperti sedang tidur dibangku barisan nomor dua. Ia terdiam mengamati setiap lekuk sempurna wajah Naruto.

Ino yang menyadari Sakura tak ikut tertawa bersama mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Tenten. Ia menyeringit mendapati Sakura tersenyum seorang diri dengan tatapan tak luput dari Naruto yang masih terpejam dengan Volume musik full.

"Kau menyukainya !?" Seruan pelan Ino membuyarkan lamun Sakura, dengan wajah merona dan sedikit salah tingkah ia melihat kearah Ino.

"Mana mungkin aku menyukai pria yang sama sekali belum kukenal..." Elaknya canggung membuat Ino ikut memperhatikan wajah tampan Naruto dari meja depan.

"Mana tahu, dia kan tampan" Ino menyahut sambil terkikik geli.

"Hati-hati jika ingin mendekati dia !" Tenten ikut berbicara dengan nada malas.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Dia itu playboy cap Rubah..." Timpal Ino mewakili Tenten. Sakura terkikik kecil mendengar jawaban ketus Ino, ia kemudian kembali bertanya. "Siapa namanya ?"

"Naruto Namikaze" Jawab Ino sambil menarik pergelangan Sakura yang hanya menurut saat dibawa keluar dari kelas dan di ikuti oleh Tenten. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kelas, Sakura melirik sekilas Naruto dan setelahnya ia tak dapat lagi melihat Naruto.

"Nama yang cukup bagus, kenapa dia menyandang gelar playboy cap Rubah" Hampir saja tawa Tenten meledak jika tak segera disumpal dengan tisu oleh Ino.

"Karena banyak wanita yang mengajaknya kencan dan dia selalu menerima ajakan dari mereka... Setiap wanita yang mendekati dia pasti akan berkelahi dengan wanita yang juga menyukainya... Pantas bukan dia disebut Rubah playboy" Sakura tertegun menyimak penjelasan dari Ino. Ia tak menyangka ada banyak wanita yang mengantri akan sosok Naruto.

"Mari kami antar kau keruang kepala sekolah..." Ajak Tenten terhadap Sakura yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari gadis pink tersebut. Ino tersenyun manis dan langsung merangkul bahu Tenten dan Sakura sambil berjalan santai di koridor.

"Kita akan menjadi sahabat..." Ino menutur senang membuat Sakura tertawa geli sambil balas merangkulnya begitu juga dengan Tenten.

.

.

.

.

**Kring... Kring... Kring...**

Suara bunyi bel menuntun para murid yang berada diluar berlari tergesa menuju kelas masing-masing.

Sai dan Kiba yang masih sibuk menghalat perkelahian Temari dan Fuuka yang tak kunjung reda pergi begitu saja tanpa peduli pada kedua wanita tersebut. Kedua pemuda itu berlari tergesa untuk segera tiba dikelas XI.

Jika terlambat bisa-bisa mereka mendapat hukuman, seperti membersihkan tolet atau menyapu halaman sekolah, dan atau memberesi bola-bola yang berserakan di gudang tempat penyimpanan.

Senakal apa pun murid, mereka akan tetap menghormati jam pelajaran yang baru dimulai. Jika tidak, mana murid yang bebal maka akan langsung di tendang keluar dari kelas untuk tak mengikuti mata pelajaran.

Awalnya mereka menikmati waktu jeda itu namun bila sudah tiba saatnya kenaikan kelas, nilai mereka merosot jauh dari kata standar hingga nol besar.

Hal yang dilakukan oleh pihak wajib sekolah berhasil menyiplin semua murid dengan benar dan tak ada satu pun yang berani melanggar peraturan yang sudah di tegakan.

.

.

**Tap... Tap... Tap...**

Derap langkah kaki menggema diluar kelas XI. Semua murid tegang, menanti siapakah guru yang akan mengajar pagi ini.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak...!" Sapa seorang lelaki muda dengan luka goresan panjang melintangi batang hidung hingga sedikit mengenai wajah.

"Pagi Iruka-sensei..." Semua murid balas menyapa sambil tersenyum lega karena Ibiki tak masuk dan digantikan oleh Iruka.

"Sebelum memulai pelajaran, ada seseorang yang ingin aku perkenalkan pada kalian semua" Ucap Iruka tegas. Semua murid berbisik satu sama lain, mereka tahu orang yang Iruka maksud adalah murid baru yang sudah mereka dengar sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan Sensei" Kiba bertanya dengan khas suara cemprengnya sedang Iruka hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Silahkan masuk Haruno-san !" Panggil Iruka sambil memutar kepala menghadap pintu kelas yang di ikuti oleh semua mata penghuni kelas XI.

Para Siswa berdecak kagum melihat seorang gadis bersurai soft pink panjang hingga mencapai pinggul masuk kedalam kelas.

"Perkenalkan dirimu...!" Suruh Iruka pada Sakura yang telah berdiri di depan semua murid tepat di sampingnya.

"Baik Sensei" Sakura mengiyakan lalu sedikit membungkuk ia memperkenalkan diri.

"Nama saya Sakura Haruno, pindahan dari desa Gunung Myobokuzan... Mohon bantuan dari kalian semua." Usai mengakhiri kalimatnya, Sakura menegakan kembali tubuhnya.

"Kau pasti akan merasa nyaman karena sekelas denganku..." Kiba menyahuti dengan penuh semangat membuat Naruto mendengus sebal dan langsung menginjak kakinya.

"Aawww..." Ringis Kiba sambil kembali duduk.

"Kau berisik sekali !" Naruto menyungut sebal sementara Sakura mengulum senyum melihat sikap kasarnya.

"Kau bisa duduk disebelah Ino tepat disamping Kiba..." Jelas Iruka pada Sakura yang menggangguk mengerti dan segera melangkah ke tempat Ino sambil tersenyum manis membuat Naruto terpesona dengan senyum itu dan terus memandangnya.

"Kita sebangku" Ino berujar girang seraya memeluk Sakura yang telah duduk.

"Terimakasih Ino" Balas Sakura setelah Ino melepas pelukan singkat mereka.

"Baiklah semuanya, ayo keluarkan buku kalian !" Semua murid mengangguk dan lalu merogoh tas mencari buku. Disela kesibukan siswa-siswi, Naruto mencuri lirik pada Sakura dari samping Kiba yang sedang sibuk membuka halaman buku.

"Bisa kau bergeser di posisiku !?" Naruto berbisik tajam tepat ditelinga Kiba. Dengan raut kesal bukan kepalang pemuda bertato itu segera menukar posisi duduk mereka dan kini Naruto telah duduk berada tak jauh dari samping Sakura.

"Dasar Rubah playboy" Rutuk Kiba tak suka karena sifat playboy Naruto muncul dan kini ia hendak mendekati murid baru yang sangat cantik itu.

Naruto menyeringai tipis karena telah berhasil duduk berdekatan dengan Sakura. Dengan akal licik, ia menjatuhkan pulpen miliknya untuk menarik perhatian Sakura dari depan.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang bergerak, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari papan tulis dan melihat kebawah. Ia mendapati Naruto tengah kesulitan meraih pulpen yang terjatuh di dekat kaki mejanya.

Tanpa berfikir panjang Sakura menjulurkan tangan untuk mengambil pulpen hitam milik Naruto. Setelah dirasa dapat ia langsung mengbalikannya kepada sang pemilik.

"Ini !" Menyeringai singkat terlebih dulu, Naruto kemudian mendongak kecil dan seketika bertemu pandang dengan mata hijau bening milik Sakura yang berkilat indah.

"Terimakasih" Ucap Naruto berbisik kecil sambil menerima pulpen dari Sakura. Gadis itu tersipu malu, ketika ia hendak menarik kembali tangannya dengan sigap Naruto menggenggam lembut telapaknya menggunakan sebelah tangan menahan agar tak menjauh.

Bersyukur untuk saat ini karena tak ada satu pun murid menyadari apa yang mereka lakukan.

Entahlah, mungkin karena pusat pikiran mereka semua hanya terfokus pada barisan huruf yang tergambar dipapan tulis hingga tak bisa dibuyar dengan hal sepele seperti yang dilakukan Naruto dan Sakura saat ini.

"Namaku Naruto Namikaze... Salam kenal Nona cantik" Bisik Naruto dengan seulas senyum tipis yang bertengger di bibir merahnya.

"Salam kenal juga Namikaze-san" Sahut Sakura yang juga berbisik pelan sambil membalas senyum Naruto.

"Tak perlu pakai 'San', cukup panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Naruto-kun'..." Jelasnya seperti sebuah perintah. Sedikit mengangkat tangan Sakura, ia lalu mengecup punggungnya membuat kedua pipi gadis cantik itu terhias samar rona pink-kemerahan.

"Eheemm...!"

Sontak Naruto melepas tangan Sakura dan kembali duduk tegap seperti semula sambil melirik tak suka kearah Sasuke yang duduk disebelah Neji.

"Sial !" Umpatnya kesal merasa terganggu dengan deheman Sasuke.

"Dobe !" Gumam Sasuke datar. Naruto yang mendengarnya memicingkan mata sambil menatap sengit Sasuke yang juga balas menatapnya tak kalah sengit.

"Akan kurebut Hinata darimu..." Desis Naruto tajam namun datar. Wajah tembok Sasuke tergantikan dengan wajah garang menangkap desisan tajam Naruto.

"Akan kubunuh kau nanti..." Ancam Sasuke yang tidak dikubris oleh Naruto dan malah mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sakura yang terus memperhakannya sejak mereka mulai beradu mulut.

Sakura terlonjak ketika Ino menepuk bahunya. "Ingat, dia itu playboy cap Rubah..." Bisik Ino memperingati Sakura yang sepertinya mulai terpengaruh dengan gombalan Naruto.

"Aku tahu Ino-pig..." Sakura balas menjawab sambil tersenyun mengerti akan kekhawatiran Ino terhadapnya.

Sakura tahu bahwa Naruto bukanlah tipe lelaki yang mudah jatuh cinta, maka dari itu ia juga tak akan mudah termakan rayuan gombal Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menguncir tinggi rambut pinkishnya hingga sama persis seperti kunciran Ino. Yang berbeda hanya poni mereka, Ino panytail sedang poni Sakura ia singkirkan kesamping menggunakan dua jepit merah dan anak rambut tipis dikedua sisi wajahnya terjuntai tanpa ikut dijepit.

Sakura melempar bola basket pada Tenten yang dengan sigap ditangkap oleh gadis tomboy tersebut. Ino hendak merebut dan Sakura langsung ikut bergabung memperebutkan bola tersebut sambil ketiga gadis itu tertawa ria bersama.

Sakura berhasil mendapatkan bola dari tangan Tenten dan ia pun langsung mendribble bola besar itu kemudian melemparnya kuat kearah ring dari jarak yang terbilang cukup jauh.

Terlalu kencang melempar sehingga benda Orange bulat bermotif garis panjang sekeliling tak berdosa itu melampaui ketinggian ring dan langsung mencium manis wajah tampan Naruto yang kebetulan pemuda itu sedang berlalu disana hendak pergi ke kantin bersama Sai dan Kiba.

Kedua lelaki aneh itu terkejut mendapati Naruto tumbang dilantai semen hanya karena lemparan bola dari tangan kecil seorang gadis. Setahu mereka tadi, dengan gesit Naruto dapat menahan bola itu dan tak jadi mengenai wajahnya.

Lalu apa yang terjadi sekarang.?

Sepertinya Naruto telah merencanakan sesuatu.

Kiba tahu itu.

Sakura membekap tak percaya mulutnya dan langsung berlari menghampiri Naruto yang pingsan di ikuti oleh Ino dan Tenten. Para murid yang kebetulan berlalu-lalang disana ancap menyusul perkumpulan beberapa orang dipinggir lapangan yang mengelilingi Naruto.

"Maafkan aku Na–naruto-kun..." Ucap Sakura panik bukan kepalang sambil mengguncang dada Naruto.

"Naruto harus segera ditolong, cepat beri dia nafas buatan..." Para gadis yang berdiri dibelakang Kiba berjurut mendekati Naruto setelah mendengar tuturan panik konyol Kiba tadi.

"Biar aku saja!" Seorang gadis bersurai coklat mengajukan diri.

"Tidak, aku yang lebih pantas !" Bantah seorang gadis dengan manik hitam pekat.

"Aku saja !" Kembali gadis cantik menerobos masuk untuk menolong Naruto yang seakan sekarat gara-gara omongan Kiba.

"Aku !"

"Dia tak pantas, sebaiknya aku saja !"

"Naruto-kun suka dengan bibir sexy seperti bibirku, sudah biar aku saja"

"Aku !"

"Aku !"

"Aku !"

"Aku !"

"DIAM... aku yang lebih pantas dari kalian semua..." Karin ikut bergabung. Semua gadis yang mendengar nada sombong dari dia merasa terhina dan langsung menyorakinya membuat Sakura sweatdrop.

Gadis pink itu kembali menatap Naruto. Ia menyeringit heran, setahunya tadi sebelah mata Naruto terbuka. Walau kecil dan hanya sedetik, ia masih sempat menangkapnya.

Sakura mengerti sekarang.

Kepala Sai serasa hampir meledak dengan terjadinya keributan para gadis yang ingin menolong Naruto.

Kiba meneliti satu-persatu para gadis yang mengantri. Merasa tak ada yang pantas, ia pun kembali melihat Naruto yang masih terbaring telentang dengan mata terkatup rapat sedang telapak tangan Sakura bertumpu di dada bidangnya.

Seringai lebar terukir diwajah Kiba, ia baru menyadari selain Ino dan Tenten Sakura juga tak ikut memperbutkan Naruto.

"Hey kau !" Seru Kiba, sontak Sakura menengadah menatapnya dari bawah memastikan apakah dirinya yang dipanggil.

"Aku ?" Tanyanya sambil menujuk diri sendiri.

"Iya, kau bukan yang telah membuat Naruto jadi seperti ini..." Kiba mendesak disela bertanya meyakinkan.

"Aku tak sengaja"

"Maka dari itu kau harus bertanggung jawab !" Ucap Kiba yang masih setia berdiri berjarak selangkah dari Naruto dan Sakura.

"Baiklah..." Balasnya seraya bangkit dari duduknya untuk mengangkat tubuh tinggi Naruto.

"Hey hey,! bukan begitu caranya !" Niat Sakura yang hendak mendudukan Naruto agar mudah melingkarkan tangan pemuda itu ke lehernya urung kala Kiba kembali menyerukannya.

"Lalu aku bagaimana !?" Sakura bertanya kesal setengah hidup merasa dipojokan oleh sahabat sinting Naruto.

"Beri dia nafas buatan...!" Sungut Kiba tak kalah kesal karena ketidak pekaan Sakura akan kesalahan yang ia perbuat sendiri.

'Dasar Rubah licik' Sakura membatin sebal sambil menatap Naruto yang masih terpejam.

"Cepat lakukan !" Sai mendesak tak sabaran untuk melihat adegan langka itu.

"Ck, baiklah..." Sakura menyahut malas sembari membuka kuncir rambutnya hingga tergerai sempurna. Ia kemudian menyentuh hidung mancung Naruto namun tak berniat menjepitnya lalu mendekat wajah mereka.

Senyum penuh kemenangan Sai dan Kiba lenyap seketika kala rambut soft pink Sakura melindungi wajah keduanya hingga tak dapat dilihat, sedang Hidan yang entah kapan ikut bergabung disitu berdecak kecewa merasa gagal untuk melihat.

"Akting yang bagus !" Sakura berbisik halus agar tak ada yang dapat mendengar.

"Gadis pintar eh" Naruto menyahut geli disela wajah dekat mereka dengan kedua mata terbuka sendu. "...Kau tetap harus bertanggung jawab !" Lanjutnya lagi dengan suara halus seperti Sakura.

Orang yang tak dapat melihat moment tersebut menanti gelisah, mereka penasaran apa yang terjadi diantara keduanya sehingga kenapa Naruto belum juga sadar.

"Baiklah tuan Rubah" Dan setelahnya Sakura menyatukan bibir tipis mereka. Yang ia lakukan bukanlah memberi Naruto nafas buatan melainkan melumatnya lembut, sedang lelaki blonde itu tersenyum tipis sambil membalas lumatan yang ia lakukan.

Meski Sakura mencium Naruto bukan berarti pemuda itu telah berhasil mendapatkannya. Sakura tak akan semudah itu jatuh dalam pesona Naruto, ia tahu benar bahwa pemuda itu playboy nomor satu disekolah.

Ino yang telah membocorkan semua rahasia Naruto pada Sakura. Gadis ponytail itu bersama sahabat bercepolnya sudah menjadi korban, bahkan dulu kedua sahabat tersebut sempat berkelahi karena memperebutkan Naruto.

Seiring berjalannya waktu hari-kehari akhirnya Ino sadar, tak ada gunanya berkelahi dengan sahabat hanya untuk mempertahankan lelaki seperti Naruto. Sedikit tak rugi bila yang direbutkan setia. Dan Naruto, sudah membuat persahabatan Ino dan Tenten bubar dia malah enak-enakan kencan dengan beberapa wanita cantik dan sexinya mengalahkan sexyian Ino.

Cukup sekali itu Ino dan Tenten terjebak dalam tipu muslihat Naruto, kali ini mereka bersumpah untuk tak ikut campur dalam urusan pemuda Rubah itu.

"Camkan, ini hanya sebatas pertanggung jawaban..." Bisik Sakura tajam disela mengecap permukaan bibir Naruto.

"Aku mengerti Nona... Sakura" Jawab Naruto santai dan cuek sambil menikmati kecap-mengecap yang Sakura berikan pada bibir merahnya.

Semua orang yang mengelilingi kedua insan tersebut semakin jatuh kedalam lubang keingin tahuan.

Para gadis merasa tak terima bibir pangeran mereka di nodai oleh siswi yang baru beberapa jam masuk disekokah itu.

Meski batin mereka mengatakan bahwa yang dilakukan Sakura hanya memberi nafas buatan, tetapi entah kenapa dilain pihak inner terdalam mereka menjelaskan seakan-akan itu semua hanya tipuan belaka.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Kali ini bakalan panjang chapternya :D dan ini sedikit mengambil ide dari fic saya yang berjudul 'I Can't stop love you'.**

**Cuma sikap playboy Naruto doank xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! : Out Of Character, many, mistakes, mainsteam, story from me**

**GENRE : Romance and humor ****— rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Playboy Cap Rubah |Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BORING!**

Sakura terkikik geli, wajahnya kembali merona secara tiba-tiba, sesekali ia akan bergumam sesuatu hingga Ino terheran dibuatnya.

"Kau kenapa ?" Tanya Ino tak tahan dengan sikap Sakura sambil menatapnya aneh.

"Kurasa dia sangat menikmati bibir Naruto" Tenten menimpal seraya menguap malas lalu membaringkan kepala diatas tumpuan tangannya.

"Itu tak benar !" Setelah sadar Sakura langsung mengelak dari perdugaan Tenten. Ino yang melihat wajah Sakura bersemu tersenyum menggoda kearahnya.

"Sudahlah, mengaku saja apa susahnya sih !" Goda Ino sambil mengerling nakal. Sakura melipat tangan di depan dada lalu memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela menghindari tatapan selidik Ino.

"Tak percaya ya sudah..." Balas Sakura ketus. Tenten mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar suara tawa cempreng Kiba.

"Hey, sepertinya Naruto datang" Tenten berseru sedikit panik sedang Sakura hanya memasang raut santai seraya membuka lembaran Novel yang ia genggam sejak masuk kedalam kelas tadi.

"Biarkan saja..." Sakura menjawab disela merapikan poninya, setelah dirasa cukup rapi ia kembali berkutat dengan Novelnya. "Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi, jadi wajar saja dia kembali ke kelas..." Sambung Sakura cuek sambil membaca Novel. Ino menghela nafas malas kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan berpindah disebelah Tenten.

"Pasti dia akan menganggumu..." Sungut Ino bosan sedang Tenten manggangguk membenarkan sungutan Ino.

"Kenapa kalian begitu yakin" Sakura berkata pelan dan kembali berdiam kala Naruto dan kedua temannya telah masuk.

"Kau memang cerdik Naruto" Pemuda pirang itu tak mengindah pujian Sai yang tertuju untuknya. Tersenyum tipis kemudian ia berjalan menghampiri meja Sakura mengabaikan begitu saja Sai dan Kiba.

Setelah tiba Naruto duduk diatas meja Sakura dengan gaya keren yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menggoda wanita.

"Apa kau punya waktu malam ini !?" Tanya Naruto langsung tanpa berbasa-basi terlebih dulu membuat Ino dan Tenten berdecak jengkel. Merasa di acuhkan Sai dan Kiba melangkah cepat menuju bangku yang terletak di paling pojok sekali.

"Banyak" Jawab Sakura dengan tatapan tak lepas dari lembaran kertas Novel di tangannya.

"Itu artinya kau tak menolak ajakan kencanku..." Naruto berujar yakin dengan seringai tampan yang terpatri di wajahnya. Sakura masih tak bergeming dari Novelnya, walau ia fokus pada lembaran kertas yang berisikan barisan huruf bukan berarti ia tak menangkap perkataan Naruto yang melintasi indra pendengarannya.

Tersenyum singkat kemudian Sakura menyahut. "Aku punya banyak waktu luang bukan untuk disia-siakan seperti itu..." Jeda sejenak, lalu Sakura menengadah untuk menatap Naruto yang duduk santai diatas meja papan. "Lebih baik aku menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar dari pada berkeluyuran malam..." Sambungnya dengan seulas senyum manis yang menghias bibir.

Bagaikan tersambar petir disiang bolong mendengar kata-kata Sakura tadi. Sedikit tak percaya karena dalam seumur hidup baru kali ini Naruto ditolak oleh seorang wanita.

Sai dan Kiba yang duduk dibangku paling pojok berusaha menahan tawa yang siap meledak kapan saja. Naruto mendengar sumpalan tangan dari kedua sahabatnya menilik kebelakang Sakura sambil menatap tajam kedua orang disana yang menciut seketika.

"Apa kau baru saja menolak ku !?" Tanya Naruto tak terima merasa di rendahkan. Ino dan Tenten asyik bercerita pura-pura tak mendengar omongan Naruto dan Sakura.

Dilihat dari luar kedua gadis itu tenang dan santai. Namun di dalam hati, inner mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak mentertawakan Naruto yang baru kali ini mereka lihat mendapat penolakan.

"Menurutmu !?" Sakura menjawab ketus kemudian kembali membaca buku mengabaikan Naruto yang tengah menahan diri.

"Sakura !?" Panggil Naruto membujuk.

"Apa Naruto-kun ?" Sakura menyahut lembut dengan pandangan tak luput dari lembaran tipis isi dalam Novel.

"Ay—"

**Kring... Kring... Kring...**

Naruto mendesah malas ketika bel berbunyi menunda kalimat yang hendak ia lontarkan pada Sakura. Sai, Kiba, Ino dan Tenten segera berlari menuju bangku masing-masing sedang Sakura masih duduk tak berniat beranjak karena itu tempat ia dan Ino duduk.

Dengan perasaan jengkel bukan main, Naruto lalu berjalan menghampiri Kiba kemudian duduk tepat bersebelahan dengan Sakura. Senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Naruto kala melihat Hinata terakhir masuk dari murid wanita yang baru berdatangan.

Dengan santai Naruto menangkap pergelangan kecil Hinata ketika gadis indigo itu hendak lalu membuat sang empu berhenti dan menatapnya blushing.

"Mau kemana ?" Naruto bertanya dengan gaya khas cowok playboy membuat wajah putih Hinata merah menyeluruh hingga menjalar ke telinga.

Entah kenapa melihat Naruto mencekal tangan Hinata ada perasaan aneh yang hinggap dihati Sakura. Gadis pink itu melempar kesal Novelnya diatas meja dan lalu ia merogoh tas untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Na–naruto-kun ak–aku harus ke–kembali kebangku se–sebelum Se–sensei datang..." Jelas Hinata tergagap membuat Naruto semakin nakal dan langsung menariknya untuk mendekat. Naruto melirik Sakura, ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendapati bibir mungil disana manyun sambil memegang sebuah buku tebal untuk pelajaran nanti.

"Na–naruto-kun !" Seruan lembut Hinata membawa kembali tatapan Naruto padanya.

"Nanti saja, Sensei juga belum datang...!" Ujar Naruto menahan Hinata agar tak pergi lalu kemudian ia berdiri dan mendekatkan wajah mereka membuat Hinata semakin salah tingkah. Rasanya gadis indigo itu ingin pingsan sekarang juga.

"NARUTOOO...!" Suara teriak lengking Sasuke dari ambang pintu menarik perhatian semua murid yang berada di dalam kelas. Naruto ikut menoleh namun tak ada rasa takut sedikit pun, ia malah tersenyum santai melihat wajah garang Sasuke yang bagaikan seekor ular dan siap menerkam mangsanya kapan saja.

"LEPASKAN HINATA" Kembali Sasuke berteriak seraya melangkah tergesa menuju tempat Naruto dan Hinata berdiri. Tanpa ada rasa bersalah, Naruto melepaskan tangan Hinata lalu gadis bermata putih itu lari menuju bangku tempat ia duduk bersama Tenten.

"Kau!" Sasuke menggeram dengan kedua tangan menarik kerah seragam Naruto.

"Pisss, Cacuke-kun~" Perut Sasuke mual mendengar panggilan lembut bak anak kecil dari Naruto serta jika tak kuat menahan, bisa di pastikan ia muntah sudah sekarang juga karena adanya embel-embel 'Kun'.

"Hentikan panggilan menjijikan itu !" Sasuke mendesis tajam sedang Naruto hanya memasang wajah polos sehingga ia terlihat seperti bocah berumur empat tahun yang sangat imut sampai-sampai Sakura menjadi gemas dibuatnya.

Ingin sekali Sakura mencubit pipi Naruto dan menciuminya hingga merah namun ia tepis cepat pikiran kotor itu. 'Dia bukan anak kecil Sakura-baka !" Inner Sakura bertindak mempetingati.

"Sasuke-kun.!" Amarah Sasuke lenyap seketika mendengar panggilan sayang dari sang kekasih. Pemuda emo itu melepas kerah Naruto kemudian meninggalkannya dan berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

"Apa dia menyakitimu !?" Sasuke menuding bukan main khawatirnya membuat Hinata terkikik kecil sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tak apa-apa Sasuke-kun" Hinata berkata lembut meyakinkan Sasuke agar tak marah lagi. Lelaki itu menghela nafas lega lalu kemudian ia duduk di sebelah Neji yang sejak tadi diam tak bersuara atau pun bergeming dan hanya menonton datar kehebohan singkat Sasuke tadi.

"Gyaaaaaa... Ibiki-sensei datang !" Salah satu siswa berteriak panik sambil berlari tergesa munuju bangku sedang para murid yang baru tiba di depan pintu kelas ancap ikut berlari takut akan mendapat amukan dari sang guru 'kejam'. Naruto yang mulanya santai dan cuek kini duduk terhormat membuat Sakura terkikik geli melihat tingkahnya.

.

.

.

.

Malam sudah tiba dan saat ini Naruto sedang jalan bersama seorang wanita cantik nan seksi. Wanita cantik itu memeluk mesra lengan kekar Naruto sambil menyamakan langkah mereka.

"Kita mau jalan kemana lagi ?" Mei membuka suara usai sekian menit diantara mereka terselimuti oleh kebungkaman setelah keluar dari restoran.

"Aku ingin mengitari taman hatimu" Jawab Naruto tak menyambung dengan pertanyaan Mei tadi.

"Gombal !" Ucap Mei tersipu malu sambil memukul manja lengan berotot Naruto yang hanya dibalas senyum palsu oleh pemuda itu.

Naruto membola ketika ia menangkap pandang seorang gadis bersurai pink panjang yang tergerai sempurna berlalu di pinggir jalan raya dengan menggunakan sepeda warna hijau.

Naruto terus memandanginya dari kejauhan hingga sepeda yang di kendarai Sakura stop di depan sebuah toko besar tempat penjualan Novel dan Komik. Seringai lebar terlukis diwajah tampan Naruto, ia lalu menolah kesamping untuk melihat Mei.

Naruto berfikir sejenak mencari-cari alasan untuk segera bisa lepas dari Mei.

Setelah mendapat ide cemerlang, Naruto membuka suara. "Sayang !" Mei menoleh dengan alis bertekuk tipis. "Ibu bilang Ayah sibuk dikantor hingga tak bisa menjemputnya, dan Ibu meminta aku yang menjemputnya..." Naruto menjelaskan dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

Melihat sang lelaki tercinta dilanda kesulitan, Mei pun mengangguk mengerti walau berat melepaskan.

"Apa kau tak keberatan ?" Kembali Naruto bertanya memastikan yang dibalas senyum manis oleh Mei.

"Kita akan bertemu kembali besok..." Naruto berucap seraya menyentuh pipi putih wanita cantik tersebut.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan" Mei menangkup kedua sisi wajah Naruto lalu berjinjit kemudian menempelkan singkat bibir mereka.

"Pulanglah naik taksi !" Perintah Naruto seraya merunduk mengecup kening Mei membuat hati wanita itu dipenuhi dengan tumbuhan bunga.

"Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa besok..." Usai mengakhiri kalimatnya, Naruto segera melesat untuk mencari letak mobilnya yang terparkir cukup jauh dari pinggir jalan tempat Mei berdiri seorang diri.

.

.

Setelah memastikan Mei sudah pergi bersama taksi yang dicegat, Naruto keluar dari cafe tempat ia menghilangkan diri sejenak sambil menyimpan ponsel disaku. Menyeringai licik kemudian ia berjalan menghampiri sepeda Sakura.

Naruto mengederkan pandangan disetiap jalan hingga sudut-sudut toko. Merasa aman karena tak satu pun ada orang yang memperhatikannya, Naruto berjongkok lalu menjulurkan tangan kemudian ia menekan pentil ban belakang hingga mengeluarkan suara angin lepas seperti desisan seekor ular besar.

Setelah ban belakang kempes total, Naruto berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua telapak tangannya guna membersihkan debu yang menempel.

"Kau akan menjadi milik ku malam ini..." Ia bergumam kemudian melesat masuk kedalam toko tempat Sakura menghilang tadi.

.

.

"Sakura !" Gadis itu terlonjak ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Dengan perasaan sebal ia memutar tubuh menghadap ke belakang.

Seketika hijau zambrut Sakura bertemu pandang dengan Shappire tajam milik seorang pemuda pirang berparas tampan. Hati Sakura meletup-letup bagai kembang api yang meledak indah dilangit malam hingga menghilangkan rasa kesal yang sempat menyerangnya tadi.

"Naruto-kun !?" Sakura berseru pelan masih saling bertukar pandang.

"Sedang apa disini ?" Tanya Naruto seraya meraih jemari lentik Sakura yang hanya diam mendapat perlakuan manis darinya.

"Aku sedang mencari Novel..." Sakura menjawab gugup. Naruto tersenyum tipis kemudian menarik pinggul gadis itu menghilangkan jarak antar keduanya.

Cukup aman untuk mereka berdua dikerenakan saat ini Sakura tengah memilih Novel disusunan rak paling pojok tempat pembeli jarang masuk kesana.

"Na–naru, nanti ada yang melihat..." Sakura memperingati sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan erat Naruto dengan kedua telapak tangan kecilnya menahan dada bidang pria itu.

"Sakura !" Yang dipanggil mendongak dalam untuk menatap mata Naruto dari bawah. "Aku menyukaimu..." Ungkap Naruto halus kemudian dengan perlahan ia mendekati wajah merona Sakura.

"Na–hhmppph—" Sebelum Sakura sempat membantah, Naruto langsung menyerang bibir mungilnya. Jemari mungil gadis pinkish itu meremat kuat kaos lengan panjang coklat yang Naruto kenakan.

Sakura semakin terpojok ketika Naruto menghimpit tubuhnya di dinding rak susunan Novel. Ciuman Naruto semakin liar dan dalam. Sesekali lidah panas pemuda itu menyapu permukaan bibir manis Sakura, sementara sang gadis memejamkan mata menikmati hisapan Naruto pada bibir bawahnya.

"Mau belanja atau berbagi kehangatan !?"

Satu dorongan kuat dari Sakura berhasil melepas pagutan Naruto. Ia mengelap bibirnya yang basah menggunakan punggung tangan kemudian menilik ke samping lengan Naruto untuk mengetahui siapakah orang yang menegur mereka.

"Maaf Obito-nii..." Sakura berucap sopan sambil menarik tangan Naruto membawa lelaki itu untuk menghadap ke depan.

Naruto hanya memasang raut masam. Ia merasa marah, kesal dan senang menjadi satu. Marah dan kesal karena merasa terganggu, senang karena telah berhasil menjadikan Sakura miliknya malam ini walau hanya beberapa menit.

"Sakura-chan !" Panggilan lembut dari seorang wanita cantik menarik sudut bibir Sakura. Gadis itu lalu menghampiri wanita yang baru tiba di belakang Obito serta tak lupa ia juga menggandeng pergelangan kekar Naruto.

"Rin-neechan !" Sakura berseru riang kemudian langsung memeluk wanita berambut pendek itu.

"Sudah lama sekali kau tak main kesini" Rin menutur rajuk membuat Sakura tertawa geli. Naruto terdiam melihat wajah cantik wanita disana yang tengah membalas pelukan rindu Sakura.

Sepertinya ia mulai terpesona dengan Rin yang sedikit jauh lebih tua darinya.

"Siapa pria itu ?" Tanya Rin pada Sakura, ia merasa risih karena sejak tadi Naruto terus menatapnya. Sakura menoleh kesamping dan seketika senyum di bibirnya lenyap melihat tatapan tertarik Naruto pada Rin.

Dengan perasaan sedikit cemburu dan marah, Sakura mencubit pinggang keras Naruto sehingga sang empu berjengit lalu buyar dari lamunnya.

"Di—"

"Aku kekasih Sakura..." Sebelum Sakura sempat menjelaskan, Naruto yang sepertinya tadi mendengar pertanyaan Rin langsung menyela.

"Tampan juga..." Obito yang mendengar pujian Rin terhadap Naruto terlihat tak suka sedang Sakura hanya tersenyum kaku menanggapi.

"Maaf Rin-neechan, aku harus pulang sekarang, Nenek pasti menghawatirkanku." Sakura berkata sambil menaruh kembali Novel yang sempat ia ambil sewaktu Rin datang.

"Baiklah, sampaikan salamku dan Obito pada Nenek Chiyo !" Sakura mengangguk singkat lalu kemudian ia segera melesat dari toko tersebut sambil menarik lengan Naruto.

.

.

"Dasar mata keranjang !" Naruto hanya mengulum senyum mendapat omelan dari Sakura.

'Dia cemburu eh' Batin Naruto berbicara senang sambil terus menatap Sakura dari belakang yang mengenakan rok mini sebatas paha dengan atasan jaket merah marun.

Sakura melepas tarikannya pada lengan Naruto saat telah tiba di tempat ia memarkirkan sepeda. Dengan hati meluap tak menentu, Sakura langsung menaiki sepeda tersebut melupakan Naruto begitu saja.

Sakura menyeringit kala sepeda yang ia tumpangi mendadak menjadi terasa berat, ia yakin sekali sewaktu tadi memasuki toko sepeda itu baik-baik saja. Naruto yang menyadari Sakura kebingungan memalingkan wajah sambil bersiul dengan kedua tangan tersembunyi disaku celana jeans hitam yang dia pakai.

"Kenapa dengan ban sepeda ini ?!" Sakura berseru heran kemudian ia turun membuat seringai penuh kemenangan terukir di wajah Naruto.

Sakura berjalan sembari menuntun sepeda di iringi dengan gerutuan dari bibir mungilnya. Beberapa langkah setelah Sakura jauh, Naruto berlari kecil untuk mengikuti langkah gadis gulali tersebut.

"Hey, apa kau masih marah padaku !?" Naruto bertanya pelan dan lembut.

Tidak biasanya dia bersikap seperti itu pada seorang wanita.

"..." Tak ada sahutan dari Sakura.

"Sayang !" Panggil Naruto pada Sakura yang terkesan seperti sedang membujuk kekasih.

"..."

Merasa kesal karena tak mendapat respon dari Sakura, tanpa berfikir panjang Naruto langsung menepuk mesum bokong bohai Sakura dan hal yang di lakukan olehnya berhasil menarik perhatian sang empu dari jalan raya.

"Apa-apaan kau !" Sakura merespon galak membuat Naruto bergidik seram.

"Jangan marah lagi...!" Sakura tak mengubris dan malah memilih mempercepat langkahnya sehingga Naruto tertinggal jauh.

Setelah merasa cukup aman dari Naruto, Sakura berhenti sejenak dijalan setapak dan seketika iris Emeraldnya membola sempurna. Baru tersadari oleh Sakura bahwa saat ini ia sedang berada di gang sempit yang sepi dan kerapnya para berandalan berlalu-lalang dalam keadaan sadar mau pun mabuk.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangan disetiap tempat, terbesit rasa penyesalan yang sangat karena tadi ia telah meninggalkan Naruto sehingga menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Dimana ia berdiri seorang diri dan di hadapkan dengan lorong sempit nan gelap.

Dengan getaran tubuh karena rasa takut, Sakura memberanikan diri melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat terhenti serta bibir yang tiada henti merapalkan kata-kata.

"Naruto-kun, kau dimana !?" Gadis berambut setara dengan warna permen kapas itu bergumam kecil meratapi kebodohannya sendiri.

"Cantik sekali Nona ini !" Seluruh saraf tubuh Sakura menegang, tanpa disadari sepeda yang ia penggang terlepas dan jatuh di aspal. Sakura semakin ketakutan ketika dua sosok lelaki tinggi dan berbadan besar muncul dari balik tembok tepat di samping ia berdiri.

Ingin sekali Sakura lari dari tempat itu namun saat ini kakinya tak bisa di ajak bekerja sama. Ia merasa betisnya berat sehingga sulit dibawa untuk bergerak barang selangkah pun.

"Ja–jangan mendekat !" Sakura mengancam ketika kedua lelaki disana mendekatinya.

"Aku suka sekali dengan gadis galak seperti ini..." Sakura bergidik mendengar suara seram dari salah satu lelaki yang berwajah mirip seperti ikan hiu.

"Gadis cantik dan seksi seperti ini akan menghasilkan banyak uang" Tambah lelaki yang tak kalah jelek dari lelaki yang pertama bicara tadi.

"Datanglah pada kami Nona"

"NARUTO-KUN TOLONG AKU!" Sakura berteriak lantang memanggil nama Naruto membuat Kakuzu dan Kisame sedikit terkejut.

"Tak akan ada orang yang bisa mendengar teriakanmu Nona..." Kakuzu mengangguk membenarkan omongan Kisame. Sakura mulai tersedu, ia takut, sangat takut.

"Tenanglah Nona, kami tak akan menyakitimu..."

**Plakkk...**

"Jangan sentuh aku manusia jelek !" Dalam situasi genting seperti ini Sakura masih sempat menghina Kisame sehingga membuat emosi lelaki tersebut meningkat cepat.

"Apa katamu !?" Geram Kisame. Tepat saat ia hendak kembali meraih pergelangan Sakura, satu lemparan minuman kaleng yang masih berisi penuh mendarat tepat di kepalanya.

"Berani sekali kalian menganggunya !" Naruto berkata datar dari jarak beberapa langkah. Sakura yang mendengar suara Naruto membuka mata, seketika ia berlari dan langsung menghambur dalam pelukan Naruto sambil menangis tersedu.

"Kalian apakan wanitaku hah !?"

"Me–mereka hiks, me–menyentuh tanganku hiks, hiks..." Rahang Naruto mengeras mendengar aduan Sakura, ia melepas pelukan gadis itu lalu kemudian menghampiri Kisame dan Kakuzu yang hanya diam ditempat.

Dengan wajah garang Naruto langsung mencekal kerah jubah gelap yang kedua lelaki itu kenakan. "Sudah kubilang jangan sentuh dia, kenapa kalian melanggar perintahku..." Naruto berbisik tajam dengan setiap peluncuran kalimat penuh penekanan.

"Ucapan dia sangat pedas Boss" Jawab Kisame ikut berbisik agar Sakura tak bisa mendengar omongan mereka. Naruto melepaskan cekalannya terhadap kedua lelaki tersebut dengan kasar.

"Dasar bodoh !"

**Tak/tak...**

"Aawww/aduh..." Kisame dan Kakuzu meringis dalam bersamaan mendapat upah jitakan dari sang Boss.

"Upah kalian aku potong dua kali lipat !"

"Tapi B—"

"PERGI DARI SINI!" Sebelum Kakuzu sempat protes, Naruto mengintrupsi dengan cara mengusir mereka. Keduanya patuh, mereka memutar tubuh kemudian berjalan dengan Kakuzu yang menggerutu tak jelas.

"Gara-gara kau uangku jadi berkurang..." Kakuzu memarahi kebodohan Kisame karena telah melanggar larangan dari Naruto untuk tak menyentuh barang secuil pun kulit bersih Sakura.

"Sudahlah, ratapi saja nasibmu !" Kisame menyahut bosan dengan sikap mata duitan sang rekan kerja, ia kemudian mempercepat langkah yang juga di ikuti oleh si mata duitan Kakuzu.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sakura, apa mereka menyakitimu !?" Sakura tak menjawab pertanyaan bertubi dari Naruto. Masih dalam keadaan menangis, ia kembali menghambur kedalam dekapan hangat Naruto.

"Hiks... Na–naruto-kun hiks, hiks..."

"Sshht... tenanglah, aku ada disini bersamamu" Bisik Naruto dengan nada lembut serta seringai licik terbentuk diwajah tampannya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang !" Sakura berseru dari ambang pintu yang dengan cepat kepulangannya disambut oleh seorang wanita.

"Kenapa lama sekali ?" Tanya Nenek itu pada sang Cucu.

"Maaf Nek, tadi aku ada sedikit urusan dengan teman..." Sakura menjawab seraya melangkah masuk dan terus berjalan hingga kemudian berhenti di depan pintu kamar. "Aku istirahat dulu ya Nek" Sakura melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya yang dibalas anggukan serta senyum tulus yang tersungging di bibir keriput Chiyo.

**Blammm...**

Sakura menghela nafas lelah kemudian menghampri kasur ukuran sedang dan lalu merebahkan diri disana. Manik zambrutnya menatap langit-langit kamar yang bercat biru lembut.

Entah kenapa ketika melihat warna yang berkaitan dengan warna biru membuat Sakura jadi teringat akan sosok Naruto. Ia mengulum senyum dengan kedua pipi merona pekat saat kembali teringat kejadian di toko tadi.

Tak tahu berawal dari mana, tapi yang jelas Sakura mempunyai perasaan pada Naruto. Ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya meski terbilang sangat mustahil mengingat Naruto yang selalu datang menganggu.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue...**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! : Out Of Character, many, mistakes, mainstream, story from me**

**GENRE : Romance and drama ****— Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Playboy Cap Rubah |Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BORING!**

Shion mengalungkan mesra kedua tangannya di leher Naruto, ia mendongak tinggi agar bisa melihat wajah sempurna lelaki pirang diatasnya tersebut.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruto-kun..." Gadis pirang berponi rata itu membisik halus mengucapkan kata-kata manis. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis namun palsu seraya menyentuh dagu lancip si gadis.

"Mana ciuman selamat pagi untuk ku !?" Naruto merayu membuat Shion terkikik geli sesaat lalu ia langsung menarik lelaki itu hingga merunduk dalam untuk bisa menyatukan bibir mereka.

"Dilarang masuk !" Kiba merentangkan lebar tangannya guna menghalangi seorang gadis bersurai merah sepinggul yang hendak masuk ke dalam kelas yang masih sepi.

"Aku ingin bertemu Naruto-kun !" Sara membantah dan berusaha menerobos pertahanan Kiba. Sai yang melihat hal itu tak tinggal diam, ia ikut membantu menghalangi Sara agar tak berhasil masuk.

"Biarkan aku masuk !" Sara berkata sebal sembari mendesak rentangan tangan Sai dan Kiba.

"Ada apa ini !?" Suara seorang wanita menarik perhatian ketiga orang tersebut. Kedua sahabat Naruto terkejut bukan main mendapati Sakura tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempat ketiganya berkumpul.

"Entah mengapa mereka tak memperbolehkanku masuk..." Sakura terheran mendengar pengaduan Sara, ia lalu meraih pergelangan gadis merah itu dan kemudian membawanya masuk tanpa memperdulikan larangan Sai dan Kiba.

"Habislah kita..."

Sementara di dalam kelas, terlihat Shion yang dengan agresif mendorong dada Naruto hingga terbaring meja kosong. Puas melihat Naruto mengalah, Shion kembali menyerang bibir eksotis pemuda itu seraya menduduki perut berototnya.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Sara berseru lantang saat tiba di dalam kelas yang langsung mendapat suguhan panas, Sakura yang juga menyaksikannya sebisa mungkin menahan diri untuk tak mengamuk.

Naruto melepas pagutan Shion kemudian menoleh keasal suara dan seketika ia terbelalak lebar. Naruto tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Menjelaskan semuanya pada Sakura sangatlah tidak mungkin melihat ekspresi wajah gadis gulali tersebut terlihat seperti sedang menahan amarah.

"Maaf menganggu" Ujar Sakura dingin lalu bergegas meninggalkan kelas usai meleparkan kasar tas di bangku.

.

.

.

.

"Psst, Sakura !" Naruto memanggil pelan gadis yang duduk di seberangnya. Merasa kesal karena tak diacuhkan, ia pun menjulurkan tangan sehingga dapat mencuil pipi mulus Sakura yang juga masih tak bergeming.

"Namikaze-san !" Teguran Anko menghentikan aksi Naruto, ia dengan gesit menarik kembali tangannya dari wajah Sakura. Gadis itu melirik sekilas Naruto, wajah pemuda disana terlihat sangat masam membuat sudut bibir Sakura terangkat tipis seraya kembali memperhatikan sang guru yang sedang menulis.

"Kau mengabaikanku" Gumam Naruto kesal sambil mencoret buku kosong miliknya yang terletak diatas meja.

"Kenapa kau mencueki Naruto ?" Ino bertanya pelan dan hanya mendapat gelengan dari yang ditanya. Decakan sebal terdengar di sebelah Sakura, gadis ponytail itu kembali memperhatikan penjelasan yang ditulis oleh Anko sekalian berusaha mengusir rasa keingin tahuan yang terus memaksa mendorong dirinya untuk mendesak Sakura.

"Ini gara-gara kau !" Sontak, Kiba pun terkejut kala ditengah kesibukannya menyimak baik-baik penjelasan dari sang guru akibat bisikan tajam Naruto. Pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik di kedua belah pipi tersebut memamerkan cengir kuda yang hanya dibalas ekspresi dingin oleh Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Sejak bel istirahat berbunyi belasan menit yang lalu, sampai saat ini Sakura tak mendapati sosok Naruto. Dengan pikiran berkecamuk tak menentu, ia melanjutkan langkah yang sempat terhenti.

"Kalian main tinggalkan sahabat begitu saja..." Celetuk Sakura merajuk sambil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Ino serta Tenten yang juga berjalan di sebelah gadis blonde itu.

"Perasaan tadi kau masih ada di sampingku !?" Ino berujar sedikit tak percaya, ia merasa sangat yakin sekali bahwa tadi Sakura masih berjalan di sampingnya.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita bergegas agar segera tiba di kantin, aku sudah lapar sekali..." Tenten menimpal dengan nada mengeluh. Sakura dan Ino mengangguk setuju lalu kemudian mereka bertiga merangkul satu sama lain di iringi derai tawa dari ketiga gadis tersebut.

Tak menjelang lama Sakura tertawa bersama sang kedua sahabat, seseorang menarik pergelangan kecilnya hingga ia terpisah beberapa langkah dari Ino dan Tenten.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan !" Sakura memekik terkejut pada orang yang mencekal tangannya tanpa alasan. Menyadari Sakura tak ikut berjalan bersama, Ino dan Tenten menoleh kebelakang dan seketika keduanya tersentak mendapati sahabat pink mereka tengah berada dalam cekalan Naruto.

Ketika Ino dan Tenten melangkah hendak menolong Sakura, niat mereka urung kala mendapat tatapan tajam dari Naruto.

"Pergilah duluan, aku ada sedikit urusan dengan Sakura...!" Perintah Naruto pada kedua sahabat Sakura yang tak membantah barang sepatah kalimat pun dan segera melesat meninggalkan mereka berdua di koridor.

Setelah kedua gadis berbeda gaya itu tak lagi terlihat, Naruto langsung ancap membawa Sakura kedalam lorong koridor yang sepi dari lalu-lalang para murid ia kemudian mengungkung sisi wajah gadis itu di tembok dan menatapnya tajam.

"Apa !?" Sakura bertanya ketus dan tak kalah tajamnya balas menatap Naruto.

"Jadilah kekasihku...!" Ungkap Naruto to the poin tanpa alasan apapun.

"Tidak mau !" Sakura menolak singkat seraya mendorong paksa dada bidang Naruto.

"Aku tak terima penolakan !" Paksa Naruto dengan tangan yang kini bergantian menarik pinggul Sakura untuk tak membiarkannya lolos.

"Lepaskan aku !" Naruto tak mengubris. Tanpa seizin dari si pemilik, ia langsung meraub bibir peach Sakura yang sangat menggoda baginya tersendiri.

"Hey—hhmmp—" Sakura berusaha berontak namun Naruto semakin mendesak tubuh mereka sehingga tak ada lagi celah dari himpitan tubuh keduanya.

**Duakhhh...**

"Oouch—Damn !" Naruto mengumpat sambil berlutut dilantai dengan kedua tangan menangkup 'adik kecil'nya yang terasa berdenyut sakit akibat hantaman dari lutut mulus Sakura.

"Aku tak akan pernah mau menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki pemain wanita sepertimu..." Sakura mendesis geram, ia kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berlutut karena ulahnya tadi.

"Cih, sial" Naruto mengumpat pelan sembari berusaha bangkit meski masih berdenyut sakit dibagian bawahnya.

"Aku tak akan pernah mepelaskamu... Sakura" Gumam Naruto sinis seraya merapikan seragamnya yang berantakan dan lalu berjalan tenang seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

"Bwahahahaha—hhmph—" Naruto segera menyumpal mulut Kiba menggunakan beberapa gumpalan kertas untuk meredam tawa membahana dari pemuda bertato itu, sedang Sai hanya tersenyum palsu menanggapi pengaduan tragis Naruto saat kejadian di lorong koridor tadi.

"Wah, Sakura-san galak sekali ya"

"Begitulah, oleh karena itu aku harus mencari cara untuk bisa mendapatkannya..." Keluh Naruto sambil mengingat kejadian semalam, saat ia membayar Kisame dan Kakuzu untuk menggoda Sakura.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan selalu membantumu untuk mendapatkan Sakura-san" Melirik Sai malas, lalu Naruto merebahkan diri disebalah Kiba yang sedang duduk diatap sekolah dengan kedua tangan menjadi bantal guna menyanggah belakang kepala.

"Cih, banyak omong. Menjaga pintu saja tak becus..." Naruto mendecih muak membuat senyum Sai pudar. Kiba memamerkan cengir kuda seraya menggaruk tengkuk kaku, merasa bersalah karena lalai dalam hal membantu Naruto.

"Hehehe, habis dia seram sih..." Adu Kiba yang telah berdiri dan saat ini ia tengah menepuk-nepuk belakang celana guna mebersihkan debu yang menempel.

Sai ikut berdiri namun tidak dengan Naruto, pemuda itu masih tiduran santai sambil mengamati awan putih bagai kapas diatas sana yang berjalan akibat terpaan angin.

"Mau sampai kapan kau disini... Beberapa menit lagi jam pelajaran akan dimulai" Sai memperingati yang dengan cepat Naruto bangun dari rebahannya dan lalu duduk sejenak.

"Aku tahu" Sahutnya datar lalu berdiri dan tak lama kemudian mereka bertiga melenggang pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah.

.

.

.

.

"Anak-anak, besok kita semua akan pergi camping. Siapkan semua kebutuhan kalian dan jika besok ada yang datang terlambat maka dia akan di tinggalkan." Pengunguman panjang lebar dari Kakashi membuat seluruh isi kelas bersorak senang sedang lelaki silver itu hanya memasang raut malas seperti biasa.

"Merepotkan" Shikamaru merapalkan mantra andalannya. Sai hanya tersenyum palsu menanggapi gumaman pemuda bercunkir nanas yang duduk di sebelahnya membuat pria pemalas itu berdecak bosan dan kembali merebahkan kepala di tumpuan tangan.

"Yosh, aku tak sabar untuk menunggu hari es—"

**Duakkh...**

"Aadawww..." Satu lemparan buku tebal mendarat di wajah bulat Lee. Naruto, si pelaku lemparan itu hanya menatap datar sang korban yang meringis sambil mengusap pipi.

"Kalau berteriak jangan di dekat telingaku..." Ucap Naruto dingin tanpa ada merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Habis... Mau bagaimana lagi, aku duduk di belakang Naruto-kun sih" Lee membela diri membuat Shappire Naruto yang sudah tajam sejak awal kini semakin berkilat tajam.

"Jika ingin berteriak kau bisa melakukannya di samping telinga Gaara !" Mendengar namanya di sebut, Gaara menatap Naruto dengan mata pandanya.

"Apa lihat-lihat,! terpesona bilang" Naruto merespon ketus akan tatapan Gaara yang menurutnya sangatlah aneh.

"Cih, aku masih normal" Gaara menjawab sebal omongan pedas Naruto.

"Benarkah,? tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu bergandengan dengan seorang wanita !"

"Owh, kau ingin melihatnya ?" Naruto tersenyum remeh. Gaara yang mengerti dengan senyum Naruto segera beranjak lalu berjalan dan berhenti disamping meja Sakura.

"Hey, apa yang ingin kau lakukan !?"

"Sakura !" Gadis yang dipanggil itu menoleh keasal suara.

Dengan alis bertekuk tipis, ia bertanya. "Ada apa !?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang Sakura ajukan, Gaara langsung meraih pergelangan gadis tersebut dan sukses membuat Naruto bangkit kasar dari bangku duduknya.

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu itu darinya !" Gigi-gigi putih Naruto menggeletak geram sehingga taring kecil di setiap sudut atas dan bawahnya terlihat begitu jelas dimata Sakura.

"Apa-apaan kau Gaara !" Sakura menyentak kasar tangannya hingga terlepas dari cekalan Gaara.

"Sabaku-san, Namikaze-san !" Dengan serentak kedua pemuda itu melihat kedepan. Terlihat disana, Kakashi sedang memegang catatan buku hitam sambil menatap penuh arti keduanya.

Tak ingin hal itu sampai terjadi, kedua pria tampan itu langsung bergegas kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing sementara Kakashi mengembalikan catatan buku hitam tersebut pada Shino.

Naruto melirik Sakura yang ternyata ketahuan sedang mencuri pandang padanya. Sudut bibir pemuda itu terangkat tipis kala gadis cantik disana memalingkan wajah kearah lain karena malu.

"Kakashi-sensei !" Berhenti menulis, lalu lelaki dengan tampang tak bersemangat itu menoleh guna melihat Naruto yang tadi menyerukannya

"Ada apa ?" Tanyanya terhadap sang murid pirang disana.

"Aku lupa membawa buku, jadi tolong izinkan aku untuk sebangku dengan Sakura. Hari ini saja" Sontak, Sakura menatap tak percaya Naruto. Kedua alis Kakashi saling bertaut tebal.

Usai memakan waktu selama beberapa detik untuk berfikir, Kakashi akhirnya menjawab. "Kau bisa berbagi buku dengan Kiba !"

"Kiba juga lupa membawa buku itu, dan kurasa dia bisa berbagi dengan Ino..." Lirikan Naruto tertuju pada Kiba yang membatu di tempat, ia tersenyum tipis karena telah berhasil mengelabuhi sang guru mesum. Ino menghela nafas pasrah sedang Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Baiklah, cepat kalian bertukar tempat !" Naruto beranjak dengan perasaan menggebu sementara Ino berjalan gontai menuju letak bangku kosong di sebelah Kiba.

Sakura mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tas dan kini Naruto telah duduk di sebelahnya. Perlahan namun pasti, sebelah tangan Naruto bergerak melingkari pinggang ramping Sakura membuat sang empu terlonjak kecil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan !?" Bisik Sakura tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Naruto.

"Diam atau aku cium !" Alis kiri Naruto terangkat tinggi seraya menatap sekilas Sakura, decakan kasar terdengar di sebelah Naruto. Terpaksa Sakura mengalah agar Naruto tak berbuat hal diluar batas mengingat kelas yang di penuhi oleh para murid dan adanya sang guru.

**Sett...**

"Na–naruto-kun. Jangan terlalu rapat, nanti ada yang curiga...!" Tegur Sakura sedikit panik, takut jika ada yang melihat kelakuan mereka berdua.

"Itu tak akan terjadi selama Kakashi-sensei masih mengajar" Naruto berkata bisik untuk mengurangi kepanikan Sakura. Gadis itu pasrah, dengan bibir manyun ia kembali memperhatikan barisan huruf yang masih terus berlanjut di tuliskan oleh Kakashi dalam keadaan sebelah tangan Naruto memeluk pinggangnya.

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir pemuda itu. Ia merasa senang karena berhasil menjauhkan Sakura dari para lelaki hidung belang. Jika di ingat kejadian tadi, ingin sekali rasanya Naruto meninju wajah Gaara karena telah berani menyentuh tangan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Bel pertanda jam pulangan telah berbunyi dan saat ini Sakura sedang berjalan di tengah Ino dan Tenten. Sesekali mereka tertawa mengenai hal lucu yang pernah di alami masing-masing.

Tak berselang lama Sakura berkumpul dengan kedua sahabatnya, Naruto datang menganggu serta tanpa basa-basi ia langsung membopong tubuh Sakura membuat si empu kaget seraya memukuli punggunya.

"Turunkan aku !" Naruto tak mengubris dan malah mulai melangkah mengabaikan tatapan blank Ino dan Tenten.

"Aku tak akan bisa membawanya bersamaku jika tidak menggunakan cara seperti ini..." Usai mengakhiri kalimat penjelasan pada kedua gadis yang termangu itu, Naruto kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari gerbang sekolah dengan turut pula Sakura yang tak henti memukuli punggungnya.

"Baka, aku malu" Naruto masih tak mengindahkan ocehan Sakura. Murid yang sudah berada diluar sekolah terus memandang mereka di sepanjang jalan.

Shion menghentikan aktifitas menghidupan mobil ketika manik ungu pucat miliknya menangkap sosok pirang Naruto tengah berjalan dengan sebelah bahu kanan membopong tubuh kecil seorang gadis.

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan lebih banyak waktu, Shion segera keluar dari dalam mobil kemudian ia berlari kecil menghampiri Naruto yang masih setia melangkah.

"Lihat,! para wanita itu menatapku seolah mereka ingin menelanku hidup-hidup." Sakura terus berceloteh dalam gendongan Naruto yang hanya diam, sesekali kepalan tinju kecilnya ia kerahkan kembali ke punggung lebar lelaki tersebut serta dengan kedua betis mendendang-nendang udara.

"Naruto-kun !" Berhenti melangkah, lalu Naruto memutarkan kepala blondenya ke samping untuk melirik sedikit gadis berponi rata di belakangnya.

"Ada apa ?" Tanyanya langsung, tak ingin terjebak dalam obrolan. Sakura menyeringit tak senang melihat Shion yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang Naruto.

"Kenapa kau membawa Sakura dengan cara seperti itu ?"

"Bukan urusanmu !" Jawaban dingin dari Naruto membuat Shion tersentak.

"Ba–bagaimana dengan kencan kita malam ini !?" Tanya Shion dengan suara menciut, takut akan mendapat penolakan.

"Batal, ada urusan yang belum aku selesaikan..." Jawab Naruto seperti sebuah penolakan tak memperdulikan perasaan Shion. Yang Shion takutkan akhirnya benar-benar terjadi.

"Bagaimana dilain waktu !?"

"Jika aku panjang umur" Setelah menjawab ketus, Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat terunda karena pembahasan tak penting. Sakura terus memandangi Shion hingga jauh dan kini mereka telah berbelok disebuah tikungan.

"Hey, apa kau tak merasa kasihan dengan eksperi wajah yang dia tunjukan tadi..."

"Hn"

"Jawaban apa itu !?"

"Hn"

"Iissh... Naruto-kun, kau ini..."

"Hn"

Kesal akan jawaban yang berulang kali di dapat dari Naruto, Sakura pun langsung menggigit gemas leher belakang pemuda itu sehingga membuatnya meringis kecil.

"Kau ini manusia atau Vampire sih !?" Sungut Naruto kesal sambil memegang leher belakangnya yang perih setelah terlebih dulu menurunkan Sakura.

"Habis, jawabanmu itu aneh sekali..." Sakura menyahut ketus dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Hn" Gigi Sakura saling beradu sehingga menghasilkan bunyi geletakan yang cukup seram jika seorang bocah cilik yang mendengarnya. Dan bagi Naruto, apa yang dilakukan oleh Sakura membuat ia ingin mengecap bibir berkilat pink milik gadis itu.

"Bisakah kau hentikan satu kata aneh itu !?" Sakura mendesis tajam seraya menarik dasi Naruto sehingga membuat pemuda itu merunduk dalam dan kini wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi.

"Hn"

"Ka—" Naruto menyela kalimat Sakura dengan cara mengecup sekilas bibir mungil nan manis itu. Ia lalu kembali menjauhkan wajah mereka setelah dirasa gadis itu tak lagi mengoceh tidak jelas seperti tadi.

"Cerewet !" Sakura mengerjap berkali-kali mengabaikan ucapan Naruto yang berlalu terbawa semilir angin. Ia kembali tersadar kala wangi parfum Naruto lenyap dari indra penciumannya.

Sakura tersentak, kemudian segera berlari kecil menyusul Naruto yang telah jauh beberapa langkah dari tempat ia tertegun menikmati kecupan ringan tadi.

"Naruto-kun, tunggu aku !" Sakura menghentakan sebal kakinya di aspal karena tak mendapat sahutan dari Naruto, ia semakin memperlaju larinya sehingga kini telah bisa meraih lengan pemuda pirang itu.

"Kau mau kemana ?" Tanya Sakura sambil memeluk lengan sebelah kiri Naruto sembari menyamakan langkah mereka.

"Temani aku makan ramen di kedai Paman Teuchi..." Ajak Naruto tak mengalihkan tatapan dari jalan setapak.

"Kau suka makan ramen ?" Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Traktir aku ya !" Ucap Sakura tersipu malu membuat sudut bibir Naruto melengung keatas.

"Selagi mampu, aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu..." Naruto berkata dengan seulas senyum tulus nan manis yang baru kali ini Sakura lihat.

**'Aku hanya menginginkan dirimu Naruto-kun... Tetapi tunggu kau berubah' **Sakura membatin. Ia mengulum senyum lalu kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan kekar Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Sakura terkekeh geli sambil terus mengamati kelahapan Naruto yang sedang makan ramen. Pemuda itu sangat menikmati makanannya hingga lupa dengan keadaan sekitar, ia bahkan tak menyadari kamera ponsel yang mengarah pada wajah lucunya.

**Jpreet...**

Seketika suapan Naruto terhenti, ia menatap masam Sakura yang seakan tak menyadari kekesalannya. Gadis gulali yang duduk di hadapan Naruto terus tersenyum sendiri sambil menandangi hasil foto curian yang baru saja di dapatnya.

Dengan perasaan sebal, Naruto kembali melanjutkan menyeruput ramen membuat Sakura meniliknya dari samping ponsel dengan seulas senyum geli. Lengkungan di bibir Sakura pudar kala seorang wanita cantik bersurai biru gelap serta manik onyx nan begitu kelam dan tajam duduk rapat disamping Naruto.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tak bertemu..." Wanita itu langsung membuka suara membuat Naruto menghentikan acara makannya dan melirik ke samping.

"Guren !" Serunya tak tertarik. Wanita yang bernama Guren itu tersenyum manis pada Naruto dan kini bergantian Sakura yang memasang raut masam.

"Bagaimana kabarmu ?"

"Baik"

"Kau masih tak berubah ya... Selalu bersikap cuek" Ucap Guren pada Naruto yang tak peduli dan hanya menyedot jus jeruk. Sakura merasa terabaikan karena kehadiran Guren. Dengan tatapan tak suka yang tertuju pada wanita itu, ia menarik segelas jus strawberry untuk mendekat dengannya dan langsung ikut menyedotnya.

"Apa kau punya waktu untuk kencan bersamaku malam ini...?" Guren kembali mengajak Naruto berbincang.

"Tidak" Jawabnya ketus dan datar membuat sudut bibir Sakura terangkat membentuk seulas senyum puas. Guren menyeringit heran karena tak pernah-pernahnya Naruto menolak ajakan kencan dari seorang wanita. Apa lagi jika wanita tersebut berparas cantik dan seksi seperti dirinya.

"Kenapa ?" Tanya Guren terhadap Naruto yang masih bersikap cuek.

"Aku ada kencan dengan Sakura." Gadis yang namanya disebut itu tersentak. Guren yang melihat Sakura terus mengamatinya dari atas kepala hingga turun ke pinggang. Cuma segitu yang bisa ia amati karena sebagian terlindungi oleh meja.

"Siapa dia ?"

"Sakura" Naruto menjawab santai membuat alis Guren bertekuk tebal.

"Apa cantiknya gadis berjidat lebar dan berdada rata seperti dia..." Ceplos wanita bermanik onyx itu asal membuat kilatan tajam Emerald Sakura tertuju padanya.

"Dari pada kau, wanita aneh yang menguncir rambut seperti kipas" Sakura menyeletuk kasar.

"Kau!"

"Apa!"

Naruto yang tak tahan dengan adu mulut dari kedua wanita itu segera bergeming kemudian berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan lalu menggandeng tangan gadis itu mengajaknya pergi mengabaikan panggilan Guren.

"Naruto-kun, berapa nomor ponselmu !?" Guren meninggikan suara namun tak sepatah katapun mendapat sahutan dari Naruto. Mendengus sebal, ia lalu memanggil pelayan untuk membawakan sesuatu yang bisa meredakan rasa cemburunya.

.

.

"Dasar wanita ular. Tak tahu diri, tak tahu sopan santun. Seenaknya saja menghina orang..." Sakura terus menggerutu disepanjang jalan. Sesekali Naruto hanya meliriknya malas sembari menyamakan langkah mereka dengan kedua tangan tersimpan rapi disaku celana sekolah.

"Siapa wanita tadi, kenapa dia begitu centil padamu !?" Sakura bertanya sebal pada lelaki di sampingnya.

"Hanya bekas teman kencan..." Gadis gulali itu menarik nafas dalam mendengar jawaban dari Naruto. Tanpa berpamitan, ia langsung melesat duluan membuat Naruto terdiam akan sikapnya yang terkadang aneh tak menentu.

"Kenapa dia mudah sekali marah ?" Gumam Naruto heran dengan sikap Sakura. Gadis itu tak mau menerima dirinya sebagai kekasih namun ia bisa marah tak menentu bila dirinya berdekatan dengan wanita lain.

"Keadaan seperti ini akan mempersulitku untuk mendapatkannya..." Usai berbincang pada diri sendiri, Naruto berjalan cepat untuk menyusul Sakura yang lumayan sudah cukup jauh darinya.

Sakura melangkah sambari terus menghentak-hentakan kaki dengan bibir mengerucut masam, ia mengabaikan Naruto yang kini telah ada di sampingnya. Tanpa bersuara pemuda itu langsung merangkul bahu kecil Sakura, merapatkan jarak antar mereka.

"Kau ini perajukan sekali sih" Ujar Naruto yang sukses menghentikan langkah Sakura dan bergantian dengan mereka yang kini saling berpandangan.

"Sebaiknya kau urusi saja wanita ular tadi !" Suruh Sakura dengan hati yang bertolak belakang, tak ingin itu terjadi. Naruto menjauhkan tangannya dari bahu Sakura sehingga sedikit menghasilkan jarak antar mereka.

"Jika aku tak mau, bagaimana !?"

"Aku yang akan pergi" Dan setelahnya, Sakura melesat dari hadapan Naruto meninggalkan lelaki pirang itu dalam keheranan. Perasaan gadis cantik itu gelisah, ia mencuri pandang kaerah belakang dan yang di dapatnya hanyalah punggung lebar Naruto yang tengah berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

Hati Sakura mendongkol kesal karena Naruto tak mengejarnya melainkan membiarkan dirinya dan malah pergi. Gadis itu semakin muak seraya kembali berjalan hendak mencari keberadaan Ino dan Tenten.

.

.

.

.

"Huwaa... Brengsek" Sakura memaki entah kepada siapa. Ino dan Tenten memandang heran sang sahabat pinkish yang sejak lama datang tak henti menggerutu dan terus-menerus mengomeli kesalahan kecil yang diperbuat oleh pelayan Cafe.

Tak tahan akan perilaku Sakura, Akhirnya Ino bertanya. "Apa yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini !?" Sakura menatap sebal Ino yang bertanya, ia meraih segelas kecil cappucino latte milik gadis berkuncir kuda itu dan langsung menyeruputnya.

"Puuahh... Panas" Tenten hanya bisa menggeleng melihat Sakura yang begitu ceroboh langsung meneguk cappucino tanpa memikirkan panas atau tidaknya. Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya yang merah dan mengipasinya menggunakan tangan.

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Ino menghela nafas malas. Sakura mencomot cemilan milik Tenten dan melahapnya rakus, ia mengunyah makanan dengan hati meluap panas mengingat kejadian saat bersama Naruto tadi.

"Jidat, kau ini kenapa sih !?" Kunyahan Sakura terhenti, ia memandang Ino dengan kedua pipi yang menggembung karena terisi penuh oleh makanan sehingga sulit untuk di gigit.

"Siapa Guren ?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara tak begitu jelas. Ino menyeringit kala nama 'Guren' meluncur dari bibir sang sahabat pinkish.

"Guren, dia mantan kakak kelas kami dan sekarang melanjutkan kuliah di Universitas Konoha..." Jelas Ino sambil terus menatap Sakura yang telah kembali normal tanpa adanya lagi sumpalan di dalam mulut.

"Lantas, kenapa dia sangat centil pada Naruto-kun ?"

"Kalau soal itu aku tak tahu" Dengusan dari Sakura membuat Ino tertawa renyah sedang Tenten hanya asyik makan tak menghiraukan obrolan mereka. Yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah mengisi perutnya yang kosong.

"Apa tadi kalian bertemu dangan Guren ?" Kembali Ino mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Iya, dan seenaknya saja dia duduk rapat disamping Naruto-kun" Jawaban Sakura membuat Tenten yang tengah meneguk air tersedak hingga terbatu-batuk. Sakura mengalihkan perhatian dari Ino menatap sang sahabat cepol.

"Hoo~ kau jatuh cinta pada Naruto kan...!" Yakin Tenten sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Sakura yang kelabakan.

"Ti–tidak, mana mungkin aku mencintai pria playboy seperti dia..." Sakura mengelak namun tak memudarkan keyakikan Tenten dan malah Ino ikut menggodanya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu !" Sungut Sakura merasa risih akan tatapan jahil dari sang kedua sahabat.

"Kau ini, jujur saja apa susahnya sih" Ujar Ino membuat Sakura tertunduk guna menyembunyikan rona samar di kedua belah pipi.

"I–ya... Ka–kalian benar, ak–aku jatuh ci–cinta ke–kepada Na–naruto-kun..." Ucapan gagap Sakura hampir saja membuat Ino dan Tenten terjengkang kebelakang bila tak cepat menggapai pinggiran si meja bulat.

"Hentikan tatapan aneh kalian !" Sakura menutur marah karena sejak mengakui perasaannya tadi Ino dan Tenten terus memandanginya tanpa berkedip.

"Apa kau tak takut menghadapi para wanita yang menyukai Naruto ?" Gelengan kecil mewakili jawaban Sakura.

"Kau yakin...!?" Tenten bertanya memastikan.

"Sangat yakin. Naruto-kun pasti akan berubah, dan pada saat itulah tak akan ada wanita yang bisa menganggu hubungan kami..." Ino cengo. Tenten sweatdrop, sedang Sakura tak peduli akan hal itu.

"Kenapa kau terlalu percaya diri..." Sakura hanya tersenyum lebar tak berniat menanggapi perkataan, atau lebih tepatnya, ejekan dari Ino. Ia sangat yakin dan percaya bahwa Naruto mampu merubah sikap bejatnya.

"Terserah padamu saja..." Tenten berkata malas seraya kembali meneguk air mineral yang tersaji diatas meja. Sakura merogoh ponsel dan lalu menggeser kunci layar sehingga terdapat wallpaper gambar Naruto yang tadi saat tengah menyeruput ramen.

"Lucu sekali" Gumamnya tak membuat Ino dan Tenten ikut campur. Ya, mereka berdua tahu bahwa Sakura tak akan bisa diajak berbincang jika menyangkut perihal Naruto.

"Oh ya, besok kita semua akan pergi camping bukan !?" Sakura mengalihkan perhatian dari layar ponsel beralih menatap Tenten.

"Iya, lalu ?" Tanya Sakura tak mengerti akan maksud gadis bercepol di depannya itu.

"Dasar Forehead, tentu saja kita harus bersiap-siap mulai sekarang karena besok jika datang terlambat kita akan di tinggalkan..." Tenten mengangguk setuju membenarkan penjelasan dari Ino.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu ayo kita pulang sekarang..." Bersamaan dengan tuntasnya kalimat Sakura, ketiga sahabat tersebut beranjak setelah terlebih dulu memanggil pelayan untuk membayar tagihan mereka.

"Bukankah tadi kau bersama Naruto, dimana dia sekarang ?" Ino bertanya heran pada Sakura seraya tak henti melangkah menyusuri jalan keluar Cafe.

"Bukan urusanmu !" Jawab Gadis gulali itu ketus menjiplak kata-kata Naruto yang pada saat tadi terlontar untuk Shion, sementara Ino dan Tenten hanya menggelengkan kepala memaklumi tingkah Sakura yang terkadang bisa aneh.

"Dasar Naruto lover..."

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Ae Hatake » **Eerrr... Saya juga masih bingung, akan di buat perkonflik atau enggaknya... :D


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! : Out Of Character, many, mistakes, mainstream, story from me**

**GENRE ****: Romance and humor — Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Playboy Cap Rubah | Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BORING!**

Chiyo keluar dalam keadaan kedua belah tangan membawa sekotak bekal yang Sakura masak dini tadi. Bibir keriput Nenek tua itu melengkung keatas membentuk sebuah senyum bahagia melihat sang Cucu yang sedang berberes-beres di depan rumah.

"Sakura, ini bekalmu !" Sang Nenek menyerahkan benda petak segi empat bewarna hijau muda itu kepada Sakura yang dengan ancap menerima.

"Terimakasih Nek." Ucap Sakura yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Chiyo. Tak lama setelah selesai memberesi barang untuk keperluan camping, Ino dan Tenten tiba dengan masing-masing menumpangi sepeda.

"Kau sudah selesai !" Ino bertanya usai terlebih dulu berhenti tak jauh dari depan teras tanpa berniat turun.

"Yup, semuanya sudah beres" Sahutnya bersemangat seraya berjalan menuju tempat letak sepeda sambil menyincing beberapa barang bawaan.

"Nenek, aku pergi dulu ya..."

"Hati-hati...!"

"Baik Nek... Ayo kita pergi sekarang" Ajakan Sakura tak mendapat tanggapan. Ino dan Tenten melongo melihat sedikit perubahan pada sang sahabat pinkish mereka.

"Sa–sakura..." Panggil Tenten tergagap. Gadis merah muda itu memamerkan cengir lebar, ia tahu pasti akan begini jadinya bila sang kedua sahabat melihat rambutnya yang dulu panjang hingga pinggul kini pendek hanya menyisakan sebatas bahu.

"Kenapa kau memotong rambutmu ?" Tanya Ino heran.

"Gaya baru, seperti rambut Shizune-senpai..." Tenten menepuk dahi. Ino termangu dengan satu butir keringat besar yang bertengger di samping kepala pirang pucatnya.

"Apa kau tak sayang dengan rambutmu yang dulu ?" Cengir Sakura lenyap, tergantikan dengan tatapan sebal yang mengarah pada Ino.

"Kau bukannya mendukungku, tetapi malah menghasut agar aku menyesal..." Celetuk gadis itu sebal. Ino tersentak untuk sesaat, lalu kemudian ia menghela nafas malas.

"Baiklah, baiklah... Kau cantik dengan rambut baru itu" Ino memuji membuat gadis berambut setara dengan warna permen kapas sebahu itu tersenyum senang.

"Mau berbincang atau pergi camping !?" Sakura mengalihkan tatapan dari Ino bergulir ke Tenten yang barusan menegur, ia tersenyum kikuk lalu bergerak menyusun beberapa tas diataa boncengan belakang sepeda. Dan setelahnya, Sakura langsung menaiki sepeda tersebut.

"Ayo kita berangkat sekarang !?" Ketiganya mengayuh dan perlahan mereka mulai berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak meninggalkan kediaman Sakura.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke !" Pemuda emo itu menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat orang yang baru saja memanggilnya. Disana, terdapat Naruto tengah melangkah tenang kearahnya.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang kini seimbang dengan langkahnya.

"Sakura belum datang ?"

"Kurasa belum..." Naruto berdecak akan jawaban dari Sasuke yang tak sesuai dengan harapannya.

"Ck, kenapa dia lama sekali" Gumam Naruto sebal mengundang lirikan Sasuke dengan kedua alis saling bertaut tebal.

"Ka—"

"Ah,! itu dia." Kalimat Sasuke terputus ketika tiba-tiba saja Naruto berseru girang melihat kedatangan Sakura bersama kedua sahabatnya. Tanpa menyempatkan untuk berbasa-basi pada Sasuke, Naruto melenggang pergi meninggalkan begitu saja pemuda emo itu dalam keheranan hanya demi menyusul Sakura yang baru tiba di depan gerbang.

"Aneh..."

.

.

"Apa ini kau, Sakura !?" Naruto menatap intens Sakura dari ujung kaki hingga puncak kepala membuat sang empu merasa risih mendapat tatapan seperti itu.

"Iya, ini aku. Tolong jangan menatapku seperti itu !" Ucapnya sebal yang kini mata indah mereka saling bertukar pandang.

"Rambutmu..."

"Kau tak suka !?" Sela Sakura asal menebak. Ino dan Tenten yang melihat kedua insan tersebut segera saja pergi, tak ingin menganggu.

"Eh! tidak, kau salah... Maksudku, kau jauh lebih cantik dengan rambut pendek seperti itu dan dahimu yang lebar itu semakin jelas terlihat..." Sakura meradang, ia ingin segera menjauh namun Naruto mencegah dengan menahan pergelangannya.

"Dahimu yang lebar itu sangat menggoda membuatku ingin mengecupnya..." Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat tergantung tadi. Sakura merona mendengar kata-kata indah dari pemuda di hadapannya itu yang tertuju untuk dirinya.

"Dasar pangeran gombal..." Ujar Sakura guna menghilangkan rasa malunya. Ia berniat pergi namun urung saat Naruto kembali mencekal tangan kecilnya.

"Beri aku izin untuk mengecup dahimu yang indah itu..." Pinta Naruto seraya merunduk perlahan untuk menempelkan bibir tipisnya di dahi lebar gadis yang sedang bersemu pekat itu.

Tinggal sedikit lagi, dan...

"Yuhu~… Jangan bermesraan di depan umum !"

Sakura tersentak, ia lalu mendorong dada Naruto sehingga terjadi jarak yang cukup jauh antar mereka. Mendapat kesempatan, gadis merah muda itu langsung berlari cepat menghindari sang lelaki blonde.

Dengan hati dongkol, Naruto memutar tubuh kebelakang dan terdapat Hidan tengah berdiri disana dengan wajah tanpa dosa membuat ia ingin sekali mencekiknya hingga tak bernyawa lagi.

Naruto menatap sengit pemuda banyak omong itu. Ia berjalan menghampirinya dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menginjak kuat kaki Hidan sehingga membuat sang empu berjengit merasakan sakit melanda jemari kakinya.

"GYAAAAA... INI SAKIT SEKALI !" Teriak Hidan sembari mengangkat satu kaki membawanya melompat-lompat seperti kangguru seraya memegangi titik yang sakit akibat ulah Naruto.

"Itu hukuman karena telah mengacaukan kesempatan langkaku..." Naruto memperingati sengit kemudian melenggang pergi mengabaikan Hidan yang masih mengoceh karena rasa sakit di kakinya.

"Sakura sayang, tunggu kekasihmu yang tampan ini...!" Seru Naruto dari kejauhan tak peduli Sakura dapat mendengarnya atau tidak. Sementara di tempat Sakura, gadis itu merinding seketika mendengar panggilan Naruto yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan.

.

.

.

.

Suasana bus begitu ramai dan padat oleh penumpang murid yang ikut pergi camping, tetapi untunglah bus yang di rental mencukupi tempat duduk untuk para murid sehingga mereka semua bisa duduk nyaman dalam perjalanan menuju tempat yang sudah di rencanakan.

"Lakukan sekarang !" Perintah Naruto pada Kiba yang mengangguk paham dan dengan segera pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik itu melesat dari hadapan Naruto.

Kiba berhenti melangkah tepat di samping Ino dan Sakura duduk, ia merunduk dan membisikan sesuatu pada Ino. Sakura tak menyadari kehadiran Kiba, bahkan sampai Ino beranjak dengan wajah sebal dan telah menjauh ia masih belum menyadarinya.

Itu karena saat ini Sakura tengah di sibukan dengan pemandangan disetiap penjuru jalan melalui jendela kaca bus. Setelah Ino berpindah duduk di belakang, Kiba mengacungkan ibu jari tangan pada Naruto mengisyaratkan bahwa tugasnya telah beres.

Pemuda blonde itu menyeringai kemudian bergeming meninggalkan bangkunya untuk mengisi bangku kosong di sebelah Sakura. Kini Naruto telah duduk di samping Sakura yang masih tak bergeming dari keterpakuannya memandangi keindahan alam nyata.

"Sakura~" Nafas segar nan hangat berlalu lembut menggelitiki telinga Sakura membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Gadis itu menarik perhatian dari alam luar, menoleh kesamping dan mendapati wajah tampan Naruto yang berjarak begitu dekat dengannya.

"Naruto-kun !" Ia berseru sedikit terkejut. Sekelebat, ingatan Sakura terpusat pada Ino. Ia tersentak dan lalu melihat kebelakang kursi barisan nomor empat. Disana, terdapat Ino tengah duduk bersama Kiba dengan wajah bertekuk masam.

"Tak bisakah kau melakukan dengan cara yang normal !" Sungut Sakura kesal akan perbuatan yang tak pernah terduga dari Naruto.

"Aku tak bisa, karena nanti kau pasti akan menghindar dariku..." Naruto menjawab singkat dan padat. Sakura memalingkan wajah keluar jendela saat lelaki pirang itu menyandarkan kepala di bahunya.

"Aku lapar" Tutur Naruto sedikit manja membuat Sakura mengulum senyum geli.

"Apa kau membawa sesuatu yang bisa untuk aku makan...!?" Sakura tak menjawab, ia memilih menjulurkan tangan meraih tas dan merogoh sesuatu di dalamnya. Berhasil dapat, Sakura lalu menarik keluar tangannya yang tengah memegang benda petak segi empat.

"Ini,!" Tawar Sakura pada Naruto setelah terlebih dulu membuka tutupnya yang ternyata isinya adalah telur gulung. Naruto melirik Sakura, hanya melirik tak berniat menjauh dari bahu kecil gadis itu.

"Bekal untukmu..." Jelas Sakura mengerti dengan raut bingung yang terpancar diwajah Naruto. Tersenyum singkat, kemudian pemuda itu kembali duduk meninggalkan bahu Sakura.

"Suapkan aku !" Pintanya yang langsung mendapat kilatan tajam dari batu Emerald disana, namun masih tak bisa di sembunyikan pipi merona sang empu mata indah tersebut.

"Tidak mau, makan saja sendiri" Tolak Sakura jengkel bercampur malu.

"Oh, ayolah sayang..." Naruto memohon tetapi tak di acuhkan oleh Sakura. Kesal tak kunjung mendapat respon, Naruto meraih tangan Sakura dan menyelipkan sumpit pada celah jemari putih sang gadis memaksanya agar mau.

Sakura berdecak. Dengan perasaan malu yang tak terkira, ia mengepit potongan kecil telur berisikan daging dan sayuran itu. Mengabaikan tatapan sinis dari para wanita di dalam bus, Sakura langsung mengerahkan makanan tersebut pada Naruto.

"Umm~... Ini lezat sekali..." Ujar Naruto disela mengunyah penuh cinta suapan dari Sakura. Ketika gadis pink itu kembali hendak menyuapi Naruto, ban mobil yang mereka tumpangi melintasi asal batu ditengah jalan tanah membuat suapan Sakura meleset dan mengenai pipi Naruto hingga meninggalkan kotoran minyak.

Menaruh tempat bekal, Sakura lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar tisu dari kantung kecil tas dan membersihkan dengan terlatih pipi Naruto yang kotor.

"Maafkan aku..." Ucap Sakura. Naruto hanya tersenyum senang menanggapinya membuat para wanita menggerutu. Mereka semua iri terhadap Sakura yang mendapat perlakuan istimewa dari sang Prince blonde.

Naruto begitu perhatian dan tak pernah bisa marah pada Sakura, sedang mereka tak lain tak bukan hanyalah sebatas teman kencan. Tidak lebih dari itu sehingga bila membuat Naruto sampai marah, maka mereka akan dijauhi.

"Sudah, tak apa..." Naruto berkata lembut seraya menggenggam telapak kecil Sakura. Gadis itu bersemu, ia menarik cepat tangannya dari cekalan Naruto karena malu terhadap orang disekitar. Pria itu terkekeh, ia lalu menyumpit telur gulung tadi dan melahapnya santai.

.

.

.

.

"Haah~ akhirnya sampai juga... Perjalanan ini sangat merepotkan" Keluh Shimakaru yang mendapat lirikan bosan dari Naruto.

"Semua di dunia ini selalu merepotkan bagimu..." Naruto menyindir. Pemuda berkuncir itu menguap lebar sembari meregangkan otot yang kaku sehabis dari perjalanan tadi.

"Kau lumayan hebat bisa membaca isi pikiranku" Shikamaru memuji dengan nada tak bersemangat.

"Anak kecil juga tahu dengan sifat malasmu itu..." Dengus Naruto terbiasa akan kemalasan sang teman berkuncir nanas.

"Ck, terserah... Merepotkan"

"Ino-pig, Tenten, tunggu aku !" Langkah Naruto terhenti, ia memutar tubuh guna melihat gadis bersurai merah muda sebahu yang hendak melaluinya.

Satu tangkapan gesit di pergelangan menunda niat Sakura untuk menyusul Ino dan Tenten. Sebelah sudut bibir si pelaku penangkapan itu terangkat kecil karena berhasil menahan sang korban.

"Bersamaku saja...!" Ajak pemuda pirang itu dan dengan cepat merengkuh pinggang ramping Sakura lalu menuntunnya berjalan meninggalkan Shikamaru seorang diri.

"Hey, tak perlu menggunakan cara seperti ini !" Sakura menegur, namun Naruto masih bersikukuh mempertahankan posisi mereka saat ini.

"Sudah diam saja, begini terlihat jauh lebih romantis dari pada bergandengan..." Jawab Naruto seraya semakin merapatkan tubuh bercelah mereka. Sakura menggerutui perilaku Naruto namun batinnya berkata lain.

Hati Sakura terasa nyaman dan hangat saat berdekatan dengan Naruto, ia ingin terus seperti ini tetapi belum waktunya. Naruto harus benar-benar bisa berubah, dan pada saat itulah Sakura akan mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya yang hanya tersimpan rapat untuk Naruto Namikaze.

.

.

.

.

"Forehead, kau mau pergi kemana !" Ino bertanya pada Sakura yang hendak keluar dari tenda dengan tubuh berbalut jaket tebal hitam berbulu lembut.

"Mencari angin" Jawab Sakura sembari mengenakan hoodie jaket. Ino menyeringit, ia hendak kembali mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan namun Tenten menyela.

"Biarkan saja Ino, aku yakin sekali dia keluar hanya untuk mengintai si Prince blonde itu..." Ino mengerti. Sakura melirik malu Tenten yang sedang bergumul dengan selimut tebal diatas tilam lipat.

"Kalau mendukung jangan mengejek !" Celetuk Sakura dengan bibir mengerucut panjang. Tenten tertawa garing sementara Ino terkikik geli.

"Baiklah... Semoga sukses !" Sakura tersipu malu, kemudian ia segera menghilang dari celah tenda.

"Do'a kami berdua selalu menyertaimu Sakura...!" Teriak Tenten dari dalam membuat rona pekat di kedua pipi Sakura menjalar hingga ke telinga. Ino tertawa singkat dan lalu membaringkan diri di hadapan gadis cepol itu, tak lupa ia juga menarik selimut dan kini berpose sama dengan tidur Tenten.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan tenang menyusuri pinggiran air terjun. Sesekali ia saling menggosokan telapak tangan dan menempelkannya di kedua pipi. Itu cukup mengurangi rasa dingin yang menyerang tubuh Naruto.

Sakura menarik nafas lega, ia senang karena telah tiba di tempat air terjun setelah bersusah payah melalui bebatuan besar yang menjadi penghalang jalan. Ketika hendak duduk, sekelebat bayangan sosok gestur tinggi mengurungkan niat Sakura.

Ia menyeringit kala perlahan sosok disana mulai menampakan diri seutuhnya. Tersenyum senang, Sakura kemudian melangkah tergesa menghampiri sosok bersurai pirang disana.

"Naruto-kun !" Pemuda itu menoleh, senyum tipis mengambang di bibir kala mendapati gadis pink tengah berdiri tak jauh dari belakangnya. Tanpa menjawab, ia mendekati Sakura dan lalu meraih tangan gadis tersebut setelah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Tanya Naruto. Sakura terkikik seraya mengangkat tangan kekar sang pria.

"Hanya ingin melihat pemandangan..." Gadis gulali itu menjawab senang membuat bibir merah Naruto terangkat tinggi membentuk seringai seksi.

"Bukan disini tempatnya" Alis Sakura saling bertaut, ia menatap tak mengerti pemuda tinggi di hadapannya itu.

"Lalu, dimana ?!" Naruto diam tak menjawab, ia langsung menarik Sakura menjauhi air terjun membawa gadis yang hanya pasrah itu kesuatu tempat.

.

.

"Indah sekali..." Gumam Sakura terpesona melihat hamparan bintang dan bulan dari atas bukit dalam dekapan hangat Naruto. Lelaki yang menjadi sandaran itu tersenyum tipis, ia menghirup dalam wangi rambut Sakura yang mengkuar disekitar hidung mancungnya.

"Sakura !" Panggil Naruto pelan.

"Hmm..." Sakura merespon sembari menikmati wangi lembut khas bau tubuh Naruto.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu..."

"Apa itu ?" Tanya Sakura tak sabaran yang kini telah meninggalkan dada bidang Naruto bergantian dengan saling bertukar pandang.

"Sebelumnya aku tak pernah mengatakan ini pada wanita manapun..."

"!?"

"...Aku mencintamu..." Sakura tertegun mendengar ungkapan singkat Naruto, ia menatap lekat manik Shappire kepucatan disana yang terlihat jelas ketulusan dari pancaran iris indah tersebut.

Perlahan sebelah tangan Naruto bergerak menangkup pipi merona Sakura. Kini mereka terpaku akan keindahan sinar mata masing-masing. Ibu jari Naruto mengelus lembut bibir peach Sakura. Tak tahan dengan bibir menggoda disana, iapun langsung menyatukan milik mereka.

Kelopak Sakura terkatup saat merasakan daging lembab dan hangat menempel di permukaan bibirnya. Tanpa ragu, ia menarik tengkuk Naruto, memintanya untuk melakukan lebih dari kecupan ringan.

Mereka saling melumat, tangan berotot Naruto memijat pinggul kecil Sakura membuat sang empu bergerak liar menjambak rambut pirang belakangnya yang sedikit jabrik kebawah. Lidah panas Naruto menyapu permukaan manis Sakura kemudian memintanya untuk membukakan bibir itu agar bisa masuk.

Sakura mengerang disela gumulan lidah mereka. Seluruh syaraf tubuh gadis itu melemah, ia merasa bagai tersengat listrik ketika telapak lebar Naruto mengelus dari atas punggungnya hingga turun ke pinggang.

"–hhmmpph—" Desahan Sakura teredam karena sumpalan lidah basah Naruto, ia menggelijang nikmat dalam cumbuan yang diberikan oleh pemuda itu. Naruto menarik keluar lidahnya, dan kini hanya mengecapi bibir ranum Sakura dan sesekali menggigitnya dengan gemas.

Saat Naruto hendak menjauhkan wajah mereka, Sakura mencegahnya. Ia menangkup sisi wajah Naruto dan langsung melumat rakus bibir eksotis pria tersebut. Naruto menyeringai, dengan senang hati ia meladeni keagresifan Sakura.

Suara kecapan seksi terdengar begitu jelas diatas bukit tersebut yang diselimuti oleh rerumputan. Bibir nakal Naruto menggerayangi leher jenjang Sakura, terkadang lidahnya menyapu kulit mulus itu membuat sang gadis meremas kuat surai pirang lembutnya.

Naruto dan Sakura bercumbu mesra dibawah sinar rembulan. Udara dingin tak membuat mereka kedinginan. Hangat, hanya itulah yang dirasakan dalam cumbuan lembut mereka.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tersenyum-senyum sendiri di pagi hari yang cerah dengan pipi merona membuat Tenten menatapnya heran dengan alis bertekuk tebal. Gadis bersurai coklat itu mengangkat bahu tak peduli dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya melipati selimut.

"Semalam kalian berdua habis melakukan apa ?" Ino bertanya, ia tak tahan akan sikap aneh yang Sakura tunjukan di pagi yang terasa panas ini. Senyum gadis pink itu pudar, ia menatap sebal Ino yang selalu saja ingin tahu urusannya.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa..." Jawab Sakura berdusta.

**'Hanya berbagi ciuman cinta'** Innernya menimpal sambil terkekeh, tatapan heran Ino berubah menjadi selidik ketika ia menangkap ruam merah di samping leher Sakura.

"Apa dia menyentuhmu !?"

**Byurrr...**

Semburan air mineral berasal dari mulut Tenten membasahi wajah cantik Ino. Bibir mungil Sakura terbuka lebar karena perkataan konyol yang Ino ajukan tadi.

Ino mendengus dongkol, ia mengambil beberapa lembar tisu putih dan langsung mengelap wajah masamnya yang menjadi korban dari semburan Tenten.

"Kau ini dukun atau apa sih, main sembur orang sembarangan !" Sungut gadis pirang pucat berkuncir ekor kuda itu kesal. Tenten hanya tertawa kikuk dengan telunjuk menggaruk pipi yang tak gatal.

Sakura menghela nafas lelah, ia kemudian merebahkan diri disamping tumpukan tilam dan bantal. Tenten terus mengamati gerak-gerik gadis berambut pendek itu dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit dibaca, Ino juga ikut.

"Aku tak semurah itu..." Celetuk Sakura seraya memejamkan kedua mata.

"Lalu, bekas merah di lehermu itu karena apa !?" Ino mendesak tak mau kalah membuat Tenten menilik leher jenjang Sakura yang terekspos tak begitu jelas karena gadis itu mengenakan kaos orange dengan leher kecil.

"Karena ulah mulut nakal Naruto-kun" Ino dan Tenten terbelalak kaget, kini wajah mereka mengisut seperti Nenek Chiyo karena mendengar jawaban yang meluncur manis dari bibir pink Sakura.

"Kalan sud—"

"Kami tidak melakukan lebih dari ciuman..." Sakura menyela kalimat Ino seraya membuka mata, ia terkikik malu sedang Tenten menarik nafas lega.

"Syukurlah" Ucap Ino sambil mengelus dada. Sakura mengulum senyum mengingat kejadian semalam. Ia tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa jika nanti bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Ayo kita keluar, semuanya pasti sudah menunggu..." Sakura bangun dari rebahannya, ia mengangguk singkat menerima ajakan Tenten serta Ino juga kini telah berdiri hendak cepat keluar.

.

.

**Brukkk...**

Beberapa ranting kering beronggok di hadapan seorang lelaki muda yang memiliki luka gores melintang dibagian hidung hingga sedikit mengenai pipi.

Iruka, nama dari lelaki berkuncir itu, ia tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerja Kiba yang mendapatkan cukup banyak kayu bakar untuk api unggun.

"Hosh~ Apa hosh~ ini sudah cukup hosh~, hosh..." Keluh Kiba lelah sehabis menyusuri hutan lebat untuk mencari ranting dan terkadang mematahkannya hingga menjadi potongan kecil yang cukup bisa ditaruh diatas pundak.

"Sudah, kau bisa istirahat..." Iruka menyuruh sang murid, ia merasa kasihan melihat peluh yang membanjiri seluruh tubuh Kiba. Pemuda itu terengah hebat seperti habis dikejar oleh penjaga hutan.

"Terimakasih Sensei..." Dan setelahnya, Kiba mengambrukan diri di rerumputan kering akibat terjemur terik sinar matahari jam sepuluh pagi.

Bayangan seseorang melindungi Kiba dari sengatan sang raja siang. Pemuda itu membuka mata, dan seketika mendapati Naruto tengah berdiri tegak sambil menatapnya datar dari atas dengan kedua tangan. Seperti biasa, selalu tersimpan dalam saku celana.

Agar terlihat keren. Itulah yang pernah Naruto katakan pada Kiba.

"Haah~ ini tak adil, aku mendapat tugas yang berat, sedangkan kau hanya berjalan tenang sambil memantau semua murid... Menyebelkan" Kiba menutur iri, ia merasa seperti di anak tirikan oleh Iruka.

"Orang sabar akan menjadi tampan, namun tetap tak bisa mengalahkan ketampatanku..." Ujar Naruto percaya diri. Kiba berdecak, ia bangun dan lalu duduk dengan sebelah tangan menompang diatas lutut.

"Ya, ya... Terserah apa katamu..." Jawab Kiba kesal. Ia memang selalu dalam hal bersaing dengan Naruto. Lelaki pirang di hadapannya itu mempunyai daya tarik yang kuat, oleh karena itu semua wanita cantik dan seksi berlarian mengejar sosok tinggi nan tegap tersebut.

Sebelah sudut bibir Naruto terangkat tipis, ia lalu melangkah tenang menginjak dedaunan kering untuk menuju letak tenda Sakura yang terdiri beberapa meter dari tempat Kiba mengistirahatkan diri.

"Kau mau kemana ?" Kiba berseru kencang dan yang di dapatnya hanyalah kebungkaman dengan wajah dingin dari pemuda tampan itu.

"Cih, selalu saja dia bersikap seperti itu..." Celetuk Kiba kesal usai memastikan Naruto telah menjauh dari tempatnya.

"Aku mendengar itu... Kiba !" Pria itu terlonjak. Perlahan, ia memutar kepala kearah belakang dengan gerakan patah-patah.

"Na–naruto..." Panggil Kiba merinding melihat tatapan memangsa Naruto yang bagaikan jelmaan siluman rubah.

"Naruto-kun !" Panggilan halus dari belakang Naruto merubah kembali kilatan mata pemuda itu. Ia berdiri kemudian membalikan tubuh kebelakang untuk melihat gadis yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Oh, rupanya kau Sakura !" Naruto merespon tenang dan langsung menarik tangan kecil gadis itu mengabaikan keberadaan Kiba disana.

"Aku lapar, tolong buatkan sesuatu untukku..." Pinta Naruto membuat Sakura tersipu malu, ia jadi merasa seperti telah menjadi seorang istri. Sementara Kiba, ia hanya melongo melihat perubahan drastis dalam jati diri Naruto.

'**Demi tuhan... Dalam seumur persahabatan, baru kali aku melihat dia bersikap manja seperti itu pada seorang wanita selain Bibi Kushina...' **Kiba membatin tak percaya. Ia menggeleng kuat untuk melenyapkan pikiran kotor yang bersarang di kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Ae Hatake » **Kalau soal itu... Sepertinya fic ini tidak sampai mereka selesai sekolah

**L » **Okay, terimakasih... Saran kamu saya terima :)


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! : Out Of Character here, many, mistakes, mainstream, story from me**

**GENRE : Romance and humor**

**Rate : T slight M**

**.**

**.**

**Ini chap terakhir, dan ada sedikit menambahkan bumbu M di dalamnya xD**

**.**

**.**

**Playboy Cap Rubah |Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BORING!**

Suara jangkrik memenuhi tempat perkumpulan kemah, para lelaki duduk di depan api unggun dan saling berhadapan dengan para wanita. Mereka semua tertawa ria sembari saling melempar canda ejekan satu sama lain.

Naruto terus mengamati wajah cantik Sakura yang tengah tersenyum bersama Ino dan Tenten, kepala pink gadis itu bertumpu diatas bahu sang sahabat kuncir pirang. Tiba-tiba Naruto terkekeh kecil membuat Sai menatapnya dari samping.

"Apa yang membuatmu jadi tertawa !?" Naruto melirik Sai melalui ekor mata lalu kembali memandangi Sakura. Pemuda pucat itu mengerti, ia tersenyum palsu dengan kepala memutar kesamping untuk memamerkannya kepada sang sahabat pirang.

"Sulit mencari wanita seperti Sakura-san..." Naruto hanya mengangguk singkat seraya beranjak dari duduknya.

"Jangan biarkan ada yang mengganggu saat nanti aku sedang bersama Sakura !" Suruhnya datar kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sai dan menghampiri tempat Sakura duduk. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu tersenyum, dengan senang hati ia akan menuruti perintah dari sahabat pirangnya.

Setelah tiba di tempat Sakura, Naruto berjongkok lalu mendekati telinga gadis itu dan membisikan sesuatu yang membuat bibir peach itu melengkung keatas. Ino berdecak, merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Naruto yang langsung membuat Sakura berdiri meninggalkan bahunya.

"Ayo !" Sakura terkikik malu, segera ia menyambar lengan Naruto yang sudah tersiap untuk dirinya.

"Kita akan kemana ?" Ia bertanya, juga mencari-cari alasan guna mengabaikan picingan tajam dari para wanita yang tak rela melihat pangeran mereka hendak pergi jalan berduaan dengan murid baru itu.

"Ikuti saja !" Naruto menyuruh singkat seraya mengajak Sakura berjalan mulai meninggalkan tempat perkumpulan semua yang ikut camping.

"Ino, aku pergi dulu ya..." Gadis yang diajak bicara itu hanya mengela nafas malas menanggapinya.

"Ciiee cieee~ ehemm !" Para lelaki teman-teman Naruto menggoda kedua insan tersebut membuat wajah sang gadis merona pekat. Seorang gadis bersurai merah berdiri di hadapan Naruto dan Sakura, menghalangi jalan keduanya.

"Naruto-kun disini saja bersamaku !" Ujar gadis berkacamata itu, kedua tangannya merentang lebar, tak memberi akses untuk Naruto dan Sakura lewat.

"Hei mahluk kacamata !" Kepala merah mencolong itu menilik kesamping Naruto untuk melihat orang yang menegurnya tak sopan. "Menyingkir dari hadapn mereka atau kau tak akan bisa pulang dengan kulit mulus..." Lanjut orang itu lagi yang ternyata Kiba. Sai tersenyum palsu, senang dengan sikap preman sahabatnya yang pecinta anjing.

"diamlah kau cerewet !" Karin menyahut ketus dan tak kalah tak sopannya dari ucapan pemuda bertato tersebut.

"KAU !"

"Sudah cukup !" Sakura melerai, sedang Naruto hanya diam dengan raut datarnya. Membenarkan letak kacamata merahnya, kemudian Karin melihat kedepan tempat Sakura dengan tatapan sebal.

"Biar adil, sebaiknya Naruto-kun saja yang menentukan keinginnya, ingin jalan bersama mu atau aku." Usulan Sakura sukses mendapat anggukan setuju dari teman-teman lainnya. Karin tersenyum remeh, ia yakin sekali bahwa Naruto pasti akan menjatuhkan pilihan kepada dirinya.

Sebelah sudut bibir Naruto rerangkat tipis, ia melepaskan pelukan Sakura terhadap lengannya kemudian membiarkan tangan kecil itu menganggur. Para pria dan wanita menanti antisuas, tak sabar ingin segera mengetahui siapa yang akan ia pilih diantara kedua gadis bersurai mencolok tersebut.

"Aku ingin Karin" Si pemilik nama menunjukan senyum kemenangan. Sakura melihat kesamping, melempar tatapan tajam kearah Naruto yang hanya bersikap cuek. Namun tak sampai disitu, masih ada lagi kelanjutan dari kalimatnya tadi. "...Yang tinggal dan Sakura yang akan pergi bersamaku." Tuntas sudah. Kedua mata Sakura membola lebar, merasa terkejut bercampur senang.

Karin mendongkol muak, kakinya yang berpijak diatas tanah lembap menghentak dan hanya sekali. Ia tak senang mendengar jawaban tak mengenakan yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda tercintanya.

"Ayo kita pergi !" Kepala gulali Sakura mengangguk mantap, tangannya tak dibiarkan kosong oleh Naruto yang langsung menggandengnya seraya melangkah dan berlalu cuek disebelah Karin.

"Besok giliran aku." Karin berseru percaya diri dengan nada sedikit meninggi, namun Naruto tak menyahut dan malah menarik pinggul Sakura hingga tubuh mereka jadi tak ada celah membuat hati Karin semakin berdenyut perih karenanya.

"Besok kau ikut aku lagi ya." Naruto sengaja berkata nyaring agar Karin dapat mendengar obrolan mereka. Sakura menoleh sambil tersenyum manis, dan dengan senang hati ia menerima ajakan dari pemuda pirang itu.

"Aku akan bertindak" Karin berujar yakin dan malah mendapat sorakan dari murid-murid yang mentertawai nasibnya.

"DIAM KALIAN !"

"Huuuu~ hahahaha..."

.

.

.

.

Terlihat dua pasang pria dan wanita tengah berjalan dipinggiran air terjun sambil saling merangkul. Kepala hitam-kebiruan yang berjambul dibagian belakang milik si pemuda melihat kesamping, mengamati wajah lembut sang gadis cantik.

"Pemandangan disini indah sekali" Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan kagum dari Hinata. Tangan kekarnya semakin erat melingkari pinggang Hinata, sehingga mereka berjalan tanpa bercelah.

"Masih kalah indah dibanding dirimu..." Pipi putih Hinata merona, ia tak menyangka bahwa selain Naruto, Sasuke juga bisa menggombal.

"Cuaca disini lumayan dingin." Kembali Hinata berkata hal lain, mencari alasan agar Sasuke tak menggombali dirinya lagi.

"Ada aku disini yang akan menghangatkan tubuhmu" Gagal, rayuan manis kembali meluncur dari bibir Sasuke yang tak mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah anggun sang kekasih indigo.

"Cukup Sasuke-kun !" Tegurnya malu-malu membuat Sasuke semakin bersemangat untuk melontarkan semua kata-kata gombalan yang bersusah payah ia pelajari dari Naruto.

.

.

Senyum lebar di wajah cantik Sakura tak kunjung lenyap sejak dirinya dan Naruto sudah tiba dipinggiran air terjun dan kini mereka sedang duduk berduaan diatas bebatuan besar. Naruto mencondongkan wajah kehadapan wajah Sakura, ia tersenyum lebar kemudian mendekat lalu menyatukan kening mereka.

"Kau cantik sekali..." Bisik pemuda itu, menguarkan nafas segarnya tepat di depan hidung mungil Sakura.

"Jangan menggombal !" Naruto tertawa halus, tangannya berangsur naik menjelajah kedua lengan Sakura, terus naik keatas dan melalui leher jenjang gadis gulali itu kemudian berhenti setelah tiba dipipi putih mulus tersebut.

"Aku berkata jujur... Kau berbeda dari wanita-wanita yang pernah menjadi teman kencanku." Gadis itu tertawa halus, telapak kecilnya menggenggam tangan Naruto yang menangkup sisi wajahnya.

"Bohong !" Naruto mendengus tak suka, tersinggung dengan sangkalan Sakura yang tak mudah menganggap dirinya jujur.

"Justru kau yang berbohong..." Kali ini giliran Sakura yang mendengus. "Jangan sungkan, bilang saja bahwa kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku !" Sakura bungkam, tak tahu bagaimana Naruto bisa mengetahui perasaannya.

"Pede !" Hampir saja tawa Naruto meledak bila ia tak segera bisa menahannya. Sakura merajuk, ia menjauhkan wajah mereka dan menatap sebal lelaki di depannya.

"Jangan marah begitu !" Ucapnya menyadari kekesalan Sakura yang berujung pada dirinya. Gadis itu tak mengubris dan malah bangkit hendak pergi, namun dengan gesit Naruto menarik pergelangannya hingga ia kembali terduduk, dan kali ini duduk diatas pangkuan sang pemuda pirang.

Jemari Naruto menyingirkan helaian pink Sakura sehingga leher jenjang yang tadinya tertutup jadi terekspos jelas, kemudian ia menggesekan ujung hidung lancipnya disana membuat si empu tertawa halus karena merasakan geli.

"Khikhi... Naruhh~" Pemuda itu semakin senang, tangannya bergerak melingkari perut rata Sakura.

"Hmmm... Aku jadi ingin memakanmu" Naruto berkata disela mengecup singkat kulit leher Sakura. Gadis itu bergerak menjauhkan wajah Naruto lalu menangkup kedua pipinya, mempertemukan tatapan mata mereka.

"Dasar Rubah mesum !" Ejeknya namun tak menghilangkan sipuan malu. Mengecup sekilas bibir seksi Naruto, lalu Sakura berdiri dan mengedarkan pandangan disetiap tempat.

"Ada apa ?" Kepala pinky itu merunduk, ia mengulas senyum manis kemudian berjongkok dan meninggalkan kecupan di dahi Naruto yang tertutupi oleh poni pirangnya.

"Tunggu disini sebentar !" Ujarnya dengan nada halus. Naruto mengangguk, bibir merahnya membentuk sebuah senyum samar.

Sakura kembali berdiri, matanya menatap lekat wajah tampan Naruto. Cukup lama, sebelum kemudian ia membalik badan membelakangi Naruto lalu melangkah maju meninggalkan pemuda yang tengah duduk manis itu menanti dirinya kembali.

"Aku tak suka menunggu, apa lagi bila sampai lama.!" Langkah kaki Sakura terhenti, kepalanya berputar kebelakang melihat Naruto yang hanya berwajah datar.

"Baiklah sayang." Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul, merasa senang mendapat panggilan centil dari sana. Sakura tersenyum manis, segera ia menghadap kedepan kemudian melanjutkan lagi perjalannya.

"Apa yang dia rencanakan ?" Naruto bergumam setelah Sakura menjauh.

.

.

Hinata terus menggerutu di sepanjangan jalan. Gadis indigo itu kesulitan dalam melewati bebatuan yang terdapat di dekat air terjun.

Tadi Sasuke kembali ketenda dan menyuruh Hinata untuk menemuinya lagi ditepi air terjun. Pemuda raven itu kembali hanya untuk mengambil sesuatu, dan ia sudah mengingatkan Hinata agar mereka bertemu lagi di dekat air terjun.

Senyum lebar terkembang dibibir Hinata kala mendapati punggung lebar milik seseorang bertubuh tinggi sedang berdiri sambil menyenderkan bahu dengan kepala yang mengenakan hoodie jaket ungu sehingga tak memperlihatkan belalang kepala lelaki tersebut.

"Itu pasti Sasuke-kun." Gumamnya senang, segera ia menyusul kesana dan ingin langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

Anggap saja itu sebuah kejutan.

.

.

Naruto tersentak ketika merasakan tangan kecil seseorang melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang. Ia tersenyum samar, merasa yakin bahwa si pelaku pemelukan tersebut adalah Sakura.

Tangan pemuda itu terangkat, lalu memegang tangan yang kini semakin erat dalam memeluknya dengan kepala dibelakang sana bersandar penuh di punggung kokohnya.

.

.

**Pukk...**

Sakura terlonjak kecil, seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang membuat langkahnya yang hendak pergi kedekat air terjun tertunda. Ia membalik tubuh, wajahnya terpasang kesal karena dikejutkan oleh seseorang dalam hutan gelap, mana ia seorang diri lagi.

"Sasuke !" Sakura berseru kaget, tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan pemuda emo itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dihutan ini ? Tanya pemuda itu, wajahnya hanya datar. Sakura menyeringit heran, ia memiringkan kepala menatap tak mengerti lelaki bermanik kelam yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ck, seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Kenapa kau bisa ada disini !?" Sakura balik mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Sudah lama aku berada disini bersama Hinata." Jelas pria itu datar. Sakura mengangguk, seketika ia baru mengingat sesuatu.

"Owh, pantas saja tadi kau dan Hinata tak terlihat di tempat perkumpulan. Ternyata kalian sedang berduaan ditempat ini..." Sasuke mendengus, merasa terabaikan karena sejak tadi dirinya tak hadir dan tidak seorangpun yang menyadarinya.

"Kalian semua payah." Cibirnya sambil memasang raut datar. Sakura tertawa kikuk, matanya menatap Onyx gelap disana.

"Dimana Hinata ?" Sasuke menilik kebelakang dari atas bahu Sakura, mengamati pinggiran air terjun yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka berbincang singkat.

"Dia menungguku disana" Kepala pink Sakura memutar kebalakang, ikut melihat ketempat tadi ia meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri.

"Naruto-kun juga ada disana." Tanpa menjawab, segera Sasuke berjalan melalui Sakura yang langsung bergegas mengekorinya dari belakang.

"Hey bokong, tunggu aku !" Sakura memanggil namun tak ada kubrisan dari pemuda di hadapannya yang terus melangkahkan kaki menyusuri jalanan hutan yang terbuka menuju tempat air terjun. Mungkin ia kesal karena dipanggil 'bokong' oleh gadis berjidat lebar yang tak henti mengikuti jalannya dari belakang.

.

.

"Cukup lama aku menunggumu disini" Naruto menutur datar dan hanya mendapat tanggapan cekikik geli dari gadis yang masih setia memeluk pinggang hingga perutnya dari belakang.

"Maafkan aku." Naruto menyeringit, suara lembut tadi sama sekali bukan ciri khas Sakura. Tetapi itu adalah nada bicara Hinata.

"Sakura, kau kah itu !?" Hinata tertegun, ia baru menyadari suara dingin itu sedikit berbeda dari Sasuke dan juga, pantas saja wangi parfumnya tak seperti Sasuke yang biasanya. Kali ini sangat jauh berbeda dari yang lainnya.

"Sa–sasuke-kun !"

**Kriikk kriikk... Kriikk Kriikk...**

Terjadi keheningan diantara Naruto dan Hinata yang masih belum melepaskan pelukannya dan hanya suara jangkrik yang memecahkan kesunyian.

Entah sejak kapan Sasuke dan Sakura tiba, tahu-tahunya kini mereka sudah berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan Hinata. Emerald dan Onyx milik Sasuke dan Sakura melebar, keduanya menatap Naruto dan Hinata dengan pandangan antara percaya dan tidak.

Keringat kecil menetes dari sisi wajah Hinata, dan begitu pula dengan Naruto. Bola mata mereka berdua melirik kesamping melalui ekor mata. Dan di dekat batang pohon besar, terdapat Sasuke dan Sakura mengepalkan tinju yang sudah siap dilayangkan kapanpun mau melakukannya.

Hal itu semakin membuat Naruto dan Hinata menyucurkan banyak keringat dingin. Pelukan gadis indigo itu tak kunjung lepas, itu dikarenakan tubuh mereka berdua menegang hingga tak bisa dikendalikan.

Sasuke mengendus.

Sakura menggeram.

"NARUTO!/HINATA!"

.

.

.

.

Gigi-gigi Naruto saling menggelutuk, dari ujung kaki hingga batas lehernya terbalut oleh selimut tebal. Wajah Sakura tampak bersedih, ia tak sanggup melihat Naruto menderita karena ulah Sasuke tadi yang langsung menerjangnya sehingga kedua pemuda tampan itu tercebur kedalam genangan air sedingin air laut dibawah Es yang beku.

"Hacchihh"

Itu bersin yang keempat puluh dari Naruto. Sejak naik tadi, pemuda itu langsung menggigil dan terus-menerus bersin-bersin hingga tiba di tenda. Berkat kesetiaan Sakura dalam menemani, ia jadi bisa memulihkan tubuh. Walau tak sepenuhnya.

"Ta–tadi i–itu–u h–ha–hanya sssalah p–p–pa–ham" Sakura mengangguk, ia bisa mengerti bahwa semuanya tadi hanya salah paham. Itu berkat Hinata yang menjelaskan dari lembar pertama sampai akhir.

"Aku tahu itu Naruto-kun." Gadis itu menyahut lembut, ia bergeming dari duduknya lalu mendekati Naruto kemudian meraih kepala pirang itu dan menyembunyikan wajah tampan si empu di lekukan lehernya. Menyalurkan kehangatan agar rasa dingin yang melanda Naruto bisa sedikit berkurang.

.

.

"Ini semua salah Sasuke-kun sendiri yang tak mau mendengarkan penjelasan dariku lebih dulu !" Sasuke hanya diam dalam gumulan selimut tebal, gigi-giginya saling berbunyi karena menggigil. Sama halnya seperti nasib Naruto.

Hinata sibuk bekerja membereskan pakaian basah milik Sasuke, ia mengonggoknya menjadi satu tumpuk agar tak ada yang ketinggalan untuk dicuci besok.

"Hhh–hi–hinata p–peluk aaak–aku bbrrr..." Gadis itu menghentikan pekerjaannya, kemudian ia menghampiri Sasuke dan langsung meregap erat tubuh itu yang terbalutkan oleh lapisan selimut tebal.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ino-pig !"

"Hmm..." Gumaman halus menjadi respon Ino dari panggilan gadis yang tengah membaringkan diri dibelahnya.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu !?" Gadis Yamanaka itu mengangguk singkat sambil tak berniat membuka mata, ia mengantuk dan ingin segera istirahat namun harus terlebih dulu menjawab pertanyaan dari sang sahabat pinky.

"Jawab dengan jujur ya..." Sebelah mata Ino terbuka, mengintip Sakura yang berbaring gelisah dibarisan ketiga setelah Tenten dan dirinya.

"Baiklah" Balasnya malas. Sakura melirik Tenten disebelah Ino, memastikan bahwa gadis tomboy itu sudah tidur lelap.

"Uumm... Apa..." Kalimat Sakura dijeda, mencari kesempatan untuk melirik Ino yang kini telah membuka mata dan menatap dirinya dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Forehead !?" Ino memanggil cemas, heran akan gelagat aneh yang Sakura tunjukan.

"Ino !" Kali ini gadis blonde itu memiringkan tubuh hingga ia bisa melihat Sakura dari arah samping.

"Iya Sakura ?" Gadis gulali itu ikut berbaring kesamping, membalas tatapan penasaran dari Ino.

"Ini tentang Naruto-kun." Ino menghela nafas pendek, ia menyingkirkan kebelakang rambut panjangnya yang tergerai.

"Kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Naruto ?" Kepala pinky itu bergerak naik turun, mengiyakan sangkaan Ino yang tepat mengenai keingin tahuannya.

"Bertanyalah !" Perintahnya yang hanya ditanggapi kegelisahan oleh Sakura.

"Uumm..." Awalnya Sakura bergumam ragu, hingga kemudian ia memaksakan diri untuk mengajukan satu pertanyaan kepada Ino. "Berapa kali kau dan Naruto-kun ehem... Pernah... Umm... Pernah... be–berciuman"

Ino terdiam dengan ekspresi wajah terkejut bukan main. Bibir mungilnya terbuka kecil, mata Aquamarine indah miliknya membulat lebar dengan sorot tak bisa dimengerti.

"Ke–kenapa harus meminta hal itu ?!" Ino bertanya gelagapan. Kedua belah pipinya merona pekat, ada rasa malu dan tak begitu yakin untuk menceritakan semua pengalamannya saat dulu masih berhubungan dengan sang pangeran sekolah.

"Aku mohon, untuk kali ini saja..." Pinta gadis Haruno itu dengan wajah memelas dan mata berkaca-kaca. Bersusah payah Ino meneguk ludah, lalu perlahan ia mulai menganggukan kepala pirangnya membuat seulas senyum lebar tersunggung dibibir peach Sakura.

**Flashback...**

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat yang dikuncir tinggi sedang berjalan menghentak-hentakan kaki sambil terus menggerutu sebal. Ia tampak tengah kesal, dan berniat hendak pergi keatas atap sekolah guna mencari angin segar agar luapan hatinya yang memanas dapat berkurang.

Tepat saat kaki jenjang Ino hampir menginjak lantai semen di depan pintu atap, tangan kekar milik seseorang menarik pergelangan gadis cantik itu dan langsung membawa dirinya masuk kedalam lorong gelap.

Nafas Ino terengah karena terkejut. Namun tak lama kemudian, hidungnya mancungnya menghirup dalam wangi parfum yang sangat ia kenal. Gadis itu tahu, wangi lembut yang terasa nyaman itu adalah bau khas Naruto Namikaze. Yah, hanya Naruto seoranglah yang memiliki wangi tubuh berbeda dari semua lelaki di Konoha High School.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini hah !?" Ino menuding marah, karena pemuda menawan itulah ia menjadi galau dan ingin menyendiri diatap sekolah.

"Jangan marah lagi !" Pemuda itu berbisik halus, tangan yang semulanya memegang pergelangan Ino berlalih dan menarik pinggul gadis tersebut.

"Untuk apa mengurusiku, sebaiknya kau ladeni saja Tenten yang sibuk bercentil pada dirimu." Sebelah tangan Naruto menyentuh pipi halus Ino, mengelesunya lembut hingga tanpa sadar gadis itu menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya. Ia terbuai dan ingin berjinjit untuk meraub bibir seksi pemuda tampan yang tengah sibuk memijat pinggang langsingnya.

"Dengar Ino sayang... Hanya kaulah wanita satu-satunya yang menguasai hatiku saat ini." Rayu lelaki itu dengan gaya khas pria playboy. Namun untungnya, Ino langsung termakan dengan rayuan gombal tersebut.

"Naruto-kun~" Panggil gadis itu manja, tangan yang tadinya berjuntai disisi badan kini bergeming lalu melingari leher kokoh pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kau tak marah lagikan !?" Anggukan kecil menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang menyeringai lebar dan langsung menukar posisi mereka, dimana punggung Ino yang kini bersandar pada tembok semen dengan Naruto yang masih setia memegang pinggang kecil gadis blonde tersebut.

"Boleh aku minta jatahku !?" Godanya yang berhasil membuat seluruh wajah Ino bersemu pekat.

"Naruto-kun mesum !" Kata Ino dan hanya mendapat respon tawa geli dari sang kekasih playboy. Ino terjekut kecil saat merasa hentakan pada badannya, sehingga kemudian ia merasakan tubuhnya merapat pada tubuh depan Naruto.

"Aku akan memakanmu." Ino tersipu malu, iris Aquamarine kepucatan miliknya menatap dalam Shappire yang berkilat tajam disana.

Perlahan, kelopak mata lentik Ino mengatup dalam iringan Naruto yang merunduk mendekati wajah meronanya. Tak lama kemudian, dapat Ino rasakan benda kenyal, basah dan manis menyentuh permukaan tipis miliknya.

"Kau sangat menggoda dimataku" Pemuda itu berkata disela mengecup lembut permukaan bibir tipis Ino.

Gadis pirang pucat itu tak mengubris, ia berjinjit lalu menarik leher Naruto hingga si empu merunduk dan mempermudahnya untuk mereka saling bermain bibir dalam saling lumat-melumat.

"Hhmmpph..." Desahan Ino lolos di dalam mulut Naruto, kedua matanya terpejam rapat menikmati lidah panas milik sang kekasih yang lihai menjelajahi seluruh isi rongganya. Ciuman Naruto merambat turun, ia meninggalkan bibir Ino yang sudah membengkak karena dihisap kuat dan berpindah kebawah, dimana letak leher jenjang milik gadis feminim tersebut.

Kepala Ino mendongak, memberi akses mudah untuk Naruto yang sibuk menyapu kulit leher mulusnya menggunakan lidah. Lima jemari lentik gadis itu tersemat dihelaian pirang Naruto, dan menjambaknya gemas kala merasakan empat gigi taring kecil sang lelaki menggigit iseng kulit putih bersihnya.

"Oouch~ Naruto-kun..." Bibir mungil Ino terbuka kecil, melepaskan nafasnya yang terengah. Jemari-jemari panjang milik Naruto tak tinggal diam, bekerja meremas sensual pinggul sang gadis.

Tak bertahan lama berkutat dengan pinggul seksi Ino, gerakan tangan Naruto menurun kebawah menuju letak rok mini KHS bermotif kotak-kotak hitam yang gadis kenakan. Ino menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan erangan erotis yang terus mengobrak-abrik dirinya.

**Flashback End...**

Ino tertawa kaku, wajahnya merona hingga ketelinga. Sementara Sakura, ia hanya bisa terdiam sehabis mendengarkan ingatan masa lalu Ino pada saat gadis itu berpacaran dengan Naruto.

"Ini tak adil !" Tiba-tiba Sakura memekik kecil, wajahnya terpasang masam membuat Ino yang melihatnya jadi sedikit merasa tak enak.

"Ti–tidak adil bagaimana ?" Zambrut menyala Sakura melirik kesamping, melempar picingan tajam terhadap Ino yang hanya bisa membatu diatas kasur dan masih dalam keadaan berbaring miring.

Sakura mendengus, matanya menjadi merah karena menahan sesuatu. "Naruto-kun curang, dia sudah berkali-kali mencium bibir wanita yang bahkan sampai keleher mereka sedangkan aku, dia beruntung karena mendapatkan ciuman pertamaku..."

Ino termangu sambil menatap tak percaya Sakura yang berwajah masam, benar-benar tak terfikirkan olehnya karena dirinya dan Sakura senasib. Sama-sama ciuman pertama mereka di dapatkan oleh Naruto, lelaki yang juga sama keduanya cintai. Namun Ino hanya dulu, dan sekarang rasa itu masih ada. Tetapi hanya tersimpan sedikit, bagaikan cuilan kecil cake coklat strawberry.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita segera tidur." Sakura mengangguk singkat, menerima ajakan Ino. Ia menarik selimut tebal miliknya lalu kemudian ia gunakan untuk menyelimuti badannya dari ujung kaki hingga keleher putihnya.

"Oh ya, apa cuma sekali itu Naruto-kun pernah mencium mu ?" Reflek, kelopak mata Ino yang baru saja hendak terkatup langsung gagal. Dan kini Aquamarine kepucatan dan Emerald terang milik kedua gadis cantik tersebut saling bertatapan secara langsung.

"Tidak !"

"Lalu ?" Tak puas sampai disitu, dan Sakura tampak ingin sekali mengetahui tentang masa lalu Naruto.

"Itu sudah yang kedelapan puluh empat kalinya Naruto menciumku."

"AP— hmph !?" Entah sudah berapa lama Tenten bangun, dan ia langsung begitu saja memebekap mulut Sakura yang baru saja meloloskan pekikan lantang. Ino memutar kepala keatas, melihat Tenten yang tengah menjulurkan tangan mengunci permukaan bibir Sakura.

"Itu masih terlalu sedikit, Naruto bahkan lebih banyak mencium bibirku... Sebanyak seratus dua puluh enam kali lumatan lembut yang dia berikan kepadaku." Wajah Sakura merah menyeluruh karena luapan emosi. Bahkan, Ino yang juga mendengar pengakuan Tenten terlihat tak suka.

Gadis tomboy bercepol dua itu menyeringai lebar, ia meninggalkan bibir Sakura kemudian kembali berbaring pada tempatnya.

"Mau aku ceritakan !?"

"TIDAK !" Tolak Ino dan Sakura mentah-mentah dalam pekikan serentak. Tenten tertawa menang, kembali ia memakai selimut tebal dan lalu memejamkan mata, melanjutkan lagi acara tidurnya yang sempat terganggu karena tanpa sengaja pendengarannya menangkap suara bisik-bisik dari sang kedua sahabat.

.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata milik seorang pemuda bersuai pirang perlahan mulai terbuka. Iris biru tajam itu kembali tersembunyi karena silau terkena pancaran cahaya sinar matahari pagi yang menerobos masuk melalui celah resleting tenda.

Lelaki itu mengerang halus, ia menyipitkan mata sambil mengedarkan pandangan di dalam tenda yang tak berpenghuni selain dirinya seorang. Menyibak selimut, kemudian ia bangun lalu meregangkan otot-otonya yang kaku sehabis tak bekerja selama belasan jam.

"Dimana yang lainnya ?" Naruto bertanya kepada diri sendiri, terheran dengan keadaan sekitar yang tak ada satupun para lelakian.

**Ssrekk...**

Iris Shappire tajam itu menatap lurus kedepan, menanti santai orang yang membuka jalan masuk kedalam.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun rupanya." Seorang lelaki berambut silver dengan tampang malas berseru dari luar. "Cepatlah keluar untuk sarapan bersama-sama !" Perintah lelaki bermata sayu itu.

Naruto berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati tempat letak tas miliknya. Ia membuka resleting tas hitam tersebut kemudian mengeluarkan salah satu handuk putih dan beberapa keperluan mandi.

"Setidaknya biarkan dulu aku membersihkan seluruh badanku." Kakashi menghela nafas, kepalanya mengangguk singkat kemudian ia tarik keluar meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah sibuk membuka baju kaosnya.

"Sensei !" Langkah Kakashi terhenti, ia berbalik ketenda dan menyembulkan lagi kepalanya. Dipojok dinding tenda, terdapat Naruto sudah tak mengenakan baju atasan sehingga memamerkan dada bidang dan perut perkotaknya.

"Ada apa ?"

"Dimana Sakura ?" Tanya pemuda itu seraya beranjak dan mendekat kearah celah, tempat Kakashi berjongkok sambil memasukan kepala abu-abunya kedalam tenda.

"Tadi dia menyiapkan makan untukmu setelah itu dia pergi ketempat air terjun untuk mandi..." Seringai mesum tersungging diwajah Naruto.

"Dengan siapa dia pergi ?" Lelaki yang ditanyai itu berdecak malas, bola mata kecilnya berputar keatas dengan begitu bosannya.

"Sendirian" Usai menjawab, segera Kakashi berdiri dan berniat hendak melenggang pergi dari tempat Naruto. "Cepatlah agar kita bisa mengerjakan tugas yang lainnya !" Terakhir menyampaikan kalimat tersebut, lelaki itu sudah melangkahkan kaki.

Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas, Naruto bangkit lalu keluar sambil membawa peralatan mandi. Ia tersenyum lebar, membayangkan hal mesum saat nanti mandi berduaan dengan Sakura.

"Tunggulah diriku My Cherry..." Dan setelahnya, Naruto berlari kencang melewati para wanita yang memuncratkan banyak darah dari kedua lubang hidung karena melihat tubuh atas telanjang seksinya dengan bawahan yang hanya mengenakan celana trening hitam.

Pemuda itu terlihat sangat menggiurkan dimata para wanita sehingga tanpa sadar masing-masing dari mereka semua menjilat permukaan bibir, membayangkan betapa hangat dan nyamannya berada dalam dekapan tubuh seksi tadi yang dipenuhi oleh balutan benjolan-benjolan keras dari perut hingga lengan.

.

.

Inner Naruto berteriak kesetanan, wajahnya memanas. Bagaimana tidak, disana, dibawah bukit tinggi tampak seorang gadis tak mengenakan busana sedang menghadap kearah air jernih yang mengalir deras dari atas.

Bahu putih gadis merah muda disana basah karena cipratan air, separuh tubuh telanjangnya tersembunyi di dalam air dan hanya memperlihatkan belahan dadanya. Naruto tertawa girang, merasa senang karena orang disana tak menyadari kehadiran dirinya.

Masih dengan seringai mesum, pemuda itu menuruni bukit. Ia terus berjalan tertatih melewati bebatuan hingga kemudian ia sudah sampai dibawah dan kini tengah berdiri mengamati Sakura dari belakang. Rasanya, ingin sekali ia menjamah tubuh indah itu dan meninggalkan banyak bercak merah dikulit leher jenjang tersebut.

"Ehemm !"

Sontak, Sakura langsung menenggelamkan diri kedalam air dan hanya menyisakan kepala pinkynya. Ia memutar tubuh, ingin mengetahui orang yang baru saja berdehem iseng. Seketika iris hijau Emerald itu membulat, wajah si empu bersemu pekat kala bertemu pandang dengan Shappire tajam milik Naruto.

"A–apa yang kau lakukan disini !?" Sakura bertanya garang bercampur malu-malu, kedua mata nakalnya tak ingin melihat kearah lain dan bersikukuh dalam mengamati tubuh seksi Naruto yang hanya mengenakan handuk putih pada bagian bawah pinggang.

"Tentu saja mau mandi." Balas pemuda itu datar dan ketus. Tanpa berfikir panjang, ia membuka lilitan handuknya membuat Sakura langsung menutup wajah menggunakan kedua telapak tangan.

"Baka !" Naruto menyeringai. Baginya seru juga mengerjai Sakura, padahal ia mengenakan boxer pendek orange dengan motif kodok dan entah kenapa Sakura malu melihatnya.

**Jbuurrr...**

Merasa penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto, jari telunjuk dan tengah yang menutupi sebelah mata Sakura terbuka kecil, memberinya akses untuk bisa mengintip.

Wajah Sakura linglung, ia menjauhkan tangan kemudian kepala pinknya bergerak kesana-kemari mencari keberadaan Naruto yang entah kemana hilangnya. Gadis itu menggumamkan sesuatu, merasa kesal karena ditinggalkan begitu saja.

"Mencari diriku eh !?" Bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri kala hembusan nafas hangat bercampur segar menggelitiki telinganya. Ia berbalik, kembali menghadapi derai-berderai guguran air yang terdapat sosok Naruto tepat di hadapannya.

"Kau ini selalu saja mengejutkanku" Rutuknya sebal namun tetap tak menghilangkan rona pekat diwajah cantiknya. Sakura menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya, ia tak tahan melihat wajah tampan Naruto dengan rambut kering-kering basah seperti itu.

Sungguh begitu menggoda dimata Sakura. Gadis gulali itu telah terhipnotis oleh keseksian tubuh atas Naruto, matanya bergerak sendiri mengikuti satu tetesan air yang mengalir lambat dari rambut pirang pemuda itu lalu turun kedada kemudian perut six packnya hingga jatuh pecah saat tiba di air.

"Ehh ! Na–naruto-kun !" Sakura berseru pelan saat dirasa tangan Naruto yang berada di dalam air menarik pinggangnya sehingga tubuh polos mereka saling berhimpitan, memberikan rasa hangat di dalam air yang dingin.

"Kau sangat menggoda" Bisik lelaki itu halus. Merah di wajah Sakura semakin bertambah pekat dengan telapak tangan bertumpu di permukaan dada Naruto.

"Ap— hhmmph..." Kalimat Sakura terpotong dikarenakan Naruto yang langsung mengunci bibirnya.

Pemuda semakin menghimpitkan tubuh mungil Sakura, ciumannya terhadap bibir peach gadis itu menuntut dalam. Lidah panas Naruto terjulur, meminta izin untuk menjelajahi seluruh isi rongga Sakura.

Tanpa bisa dicegah, Sakura melepaskan erangan seksi. Ia tak kuat menahan hasratnya manakala telapak lebar Naruto mengelus lembut dari pinggang kemudian naik keatas punggungnya.

Cukup sudah, persetan dengan semuanya. Tanpa memikirkan di sekitar, ia memeluk leher kokoh Naruto dan dengan begitu manjanya, gadis gulali itu mengerang disela melawan gumulan lidah panas Naruto.

.

.

.

.

"Uumm... Ini lezat sekali" Sakura terkekeh geli melihat kelahapan Naruto dalam mengunyah onigiri buatannya. Ia senang bila Naruto menyukai masakanmya, dan dengan begitu ia akan terus membuatkan makanan untuk lelaki itu. Tak peduli dimanapun mereka, mau di sekolah ataupun diluar sekolah, Sakura tak mau ambil pusing.

"Tambah lagi !" Pinta pemuda itu dengan suara teredam karena sumpalan onigiri yang memenuhi mulutnya sehingga kedua pipinya jadi tembem. Sakura tertawa senang, dengan gerakan cepat ia menyambar sepiring lagi onigiri dan ia berikan kepada Naruto yang ancap menerima.

Setelah menelan habis makanan dalam mulut, Naruto menyambar potongan onigiri lalu memasukannya lagi kedalam mulut dan mengunyahnya dengan lahap.

"Pelan-pelan, nanti kau bisa tersedak !" Sakura menegur seraya menyiapkan segelas air mineral. Mewanti-wanti bila nanti Naruto tersedak, maka ia bisa langsung menolongnya.

"Masakanmu sangat enak." Karena mendengar pujian dari Naruto, Sakura jadi tersipu malu dengan zambrutnya terus menatap pergerakan pemuda yang tengah duduk di hadapannya.

"Hoy Sakura !" Dua kepala pirang dan pink tersebut melihat keasal suara panggilan yang tertuju kepada Sakura. Dahi Naruto berkerut, tak suka dengan kehadiran Sasori yang langsung main duduk di dekat wanitanya.

"Ada apa Sasori ?"

"Ck, mana sarapan untuk ku !?" Naruto menggeram dalam diam, genggamannya terhadap dua bilah sumpit mengerat sehingga menghasilkan suara patahan kayu.

"Jangan minta sarapan kepada Sakura, disana masih ada banyak wanita yang memasak makanan untuk yang lainnya !" Mata Hazel Sasori menatap tak senang Naruto yang balas menatap dirinya dengan pandangan dingin dan menusuk.

"Apa masalahmu !?" Respon pemuda bersurai merah halus itu yang sukses membuat Naruto melempar kasar piring di tangannya.

"Dia hanya milik ku seorang !" Tegas Naruto seraya melempar tatapan mematikan kepada Sasori. Ada sedikit rasa takut, namun ia hanya bersikap cuek seolah tak menyadari hawa apapun.

"Naruto-kun !" Sakura berseru halus seraya bangkit lalu menghampiri Naruto yang tengah duduk dengan tatapan bengis yang telak mengenai Sasori.

"Seharusnya kau lebih mencemaskan aku dari pada dia Sakura." Ujar pemuda beriris coklat-kemerahan tersebut membuat emosi Naruto memucank hingga naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Cukup Sasori !" Tergur gadis itu tak suka karena lelaki merah itu hobi sekali menyulut amarah Naruto. Sasori mendengus, wajahnya tampak cemburu melihat Sakura yang tengah mengelus lembut pipi kokoh Naruto.

Mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini !" Tersenyum begitu manis, lalu Sakura mengangguk semangat. Sasori mendekati Sakura dan hendak menangkap pergelangannya, namun dengan gesit Naruto menepis kasar tangannya dengan raut dingin.

"Kita akan kemana ?"

"Berkumpul dengan teman-teman, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan." Sasori mendecih muak, merasa terabaikan karena Sakura lebih mementingkan Naruto dari pada dirinya yang sebenarnya sudah lama menyukai gadis berambut pinky itu pada saat pertama kali dia masuk ke Konoha High School.

.

.

Semua orang terdiam dengan masing-masing berekpresi ingin tahu. Sementara Naruto, ia menyeringai lebar sembari memeluk erat pinggang ramping Sakura dari samping. Shion yang melihat mereka berpelukan tak terima, segera ia bangkit dari duduknya kemudian menghampiri Naruto dan memisahkan Sakura dari regapan prianya.

"Hey kau !" Sakura berseru tak suka, matanya memicing tajam tepat mengenai Shion.

"Naruto-kun hanya milik ku." Gadis itu merespon ketus, kini ia tengah memeluk manja lengan Naruto membuat hati Sakura mendongkol tak senang.

"Lepaskan aku Shion !"

"Tidak !" Pelukan terhadap lengan Naruto semakin mengerat, ia berdecak bosan kemudian menarik pinggul Sakura menggunakan sebelah tangan kanan sehingga tubuh mungil gadis berambut pendek sebahu itu kembali berada dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Dengar semuanya.!" Para mata termasuk Shion menatap lekat wajah Naruto. Sedang Sakura, ia hanya mengulum senyum malu, tak sabar menantikan apakah yang akan di umumkan oleh Naruto.

"Ini tentang hubunganku dengan Sakura" Ujarnya dengan suara sedikit lantang. "Sekarang aku dan Sakura sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih" Perkataan Naruto sukses membelalakan lebar mata para wanita. Sementara para lelaki, mereka tersenyum lebar, merasa senang karena tak ada lagi yang menguasai para wanita-wanita di KHS.

"Jangan bercanda !" Sara menyangkal, tak senang dengan sampaian Naruto yang menegaskan bahwa Sakura sudah sepenuhnya memiliki sosok pangeran pirang mereka.

"Aku tak bercanda"

"Naruto-kun berbohong !" Kini gadis pirang pucat yang berdiri di sebelah pemuda itu ikut menyangkal seraya tak berniat untuk meninggalkan lengan kekar tersebut.

"Kalian tahu sendiri bukan bahwa aku bukan tipe orang yang suka bercanda" Para lelaki menganggukan kepala, mereka setuju dengan perkataan Naruto tadi. Namikaze muda tersebut bukanlah anak yang mudah bergaul, dan hanya mau berhubungan dengan orang-orang tertentu.

"Mulai detik ini, untuk wanita-wanitaku...! Hubungan kita sudah sampai disini, biarkan aku menjalin hubungan serius dengan wanita yang aku cintai."

"TIDAK !" Naruto dan Sakura terlonjak. Keduanya terkejut akan pemberontakan dari para wanita yang tak mau merelakan pangeran tampan mereka jatuh di tangan Sakura.

Wanita-wanita ganas KHS satu-persatu mulai berdiri membuat lelakian mati kutu dengan cucuran keringat dingin karena takut, mereka tahu benar seperti apa menyeramkannya amukan dari para fans gilr Naruto.

"Kalian harus bisa menerima kenyataan !" Kelompok senior tak mengubris, dan malah mereka semua menyingsing tinggi lengan baju kaos sambil meregangkan otot-otot jemari dan ada juga sebagian yang mengasah kuku, bersiap untuk mencakar gadis yang sudah berani merebut idola Konoha High School.

"H–hey, hey. Kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan baik-baik !"

"Ggrrhhhh...!" Semuanya melangkah, berjalan mendekati tempat Naruto, Sakura dan Shion yang juga ingin menghabisi gadis merah muda disebelah lelaki tercintanya.

"Tu–tunggu du—"

"NARUTO, CEPAT KALIAN BERDUA LARI !"

Kiba, Sai dan Sasuke serta Gaara berteriak lantang menyuruh sahabat pirang mereka untuk segera lari dari amukan mutlak para wanita. Mereka berempat beranjak dan dalam bersamaan merentangkan tangan menghalangi jalan agar ada waktu untuk Naruto dan Sakura bisa pergi.

Pemuda beriris Shappire tajam itu tersenyum lebar, kemudian tanpa menghiraukan larangan Shion ia langsung menyentak lengannya dari pelukan erat gadis disampingnya dan lalu membopong bridal style tubuh mungil Sakura.

"Terimakasih teman-teman !" Ucapnya singkat, dan setelah itu Naruto berlari dalam keadaan menggendong tubuh Sakura. Para wanita garang yang di halangi oleh Kiba, Sai, Sasuke dan Gaara menggeram marah, lalu dalam sekali dorongan kuat mereka berhasil menumbangkan keempat teman Naruto dan melewati begitu saja keempat pemuda bernasib naas tersebut.

Sakura terawa gelak di dalam gendongan Naruto, tangannya melingkari leher pemuda yang tengah berlari kencang itu. Naruto tersenyum lebar, larinya semakin bertambah laju sehingga para wanita yang mengejarnya tertinggal jauh di belakang.

"Mereka masih mengejar kita." Ujar gadis musim semi itu disela mengulum senyum geli, tak merasa takut selama dirinya masih bersama Naruto.

"Dan kita akan terus berlari seperti ini" Naruto membalas perkataan Sakura sambil tak menghentikan kecepatan larinya. Gadis pinky itu tersenyum bahagia, lalu ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto. Mencari kenyamanan dan mengabaikan teriakan murka dari para wanita yang masih terus mengejar prince blonde yang telah menjadi miliknya seorang.

.

.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

.

.

**Masih ada lagi :D**

.

.

"Kenapa berhenti ?" Sakura bertanya heran, tak mengerti dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba mengurung niat hendak melucut baju kaos putih yang ia kenakan. Naruto tersenyum tipis, ia mencondongkan kepala mendekati wajah bersemu Sakura kemudian menyatukan kening mereka.

"Aku tak ingin kau tersakiti karena keegoisanku." Jelasnya singkat.

Sakura menggeleng kuat, membantah fakta tersebut. "Tidak !"

"Bagaiman—"

"Cepat lakukan !" Tawa renyah lolos dari Naruto membuat Sakura memanyunkan bibir mungilnya karena merasa terejek.

"Cintaku padamu tulus dari hati yang terdalam" Naruto berkata sembari iris Shappire tajam miliknya melihat kebelakang kaca mobil dari samping wajah Sakura.

Disana terdapat kumpulan wanita yang tadi mengejar mereka tampak sedang kebingungan. Untungnya Naruto sudah meminta Yamato untuk mengantarkan mobil sport merah miliknya ketempat perkemahan, oleh karena itu pula saat ini mereka sudah aman dan kini sedang berada di dalam mobil super keren sambil dari keduanya masing-masing saling mengamati paras menawan satu sama lain.

"Aku tahu, tap—"

"Sshhh !" Telunjuk Naruto tertahan di permukaan bibir peach Sakura, menyela kalimat sangkalan yang hendak gadis itu lontarkan.

"Cintaku padamu bukan hanya sekedar nafsu belaka" Naruto menunjukan senyum manis, kemudian ia lanjutkan lagi kalimatnya yang sempat jeda. "...Aku tulus mencintamu, oleh karena itu aku tak mau kau sampai tersakiti hanya karena aku tak bisa menahan nafsu birahiku."

Sakura tertegun, dapat ia lihat dengan jelas ucapan tulus dari Naruto melalui biru tajam milik pemuda itu. Ia mengulas senyum bahagia, dan setelahnya ia menarik leher Naruto lalu memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Bagaimana bila aku yang meminta ?" Goda gadis gulali itu disela hidung mancungnya menyesap dalam wangi nyaman yang menguar dari rambut pirang tersebut.

"Tidak akan kuberi" Balas lelaki itu singkat sembari menenggelamkan wajah tampannya dilekukan leher jenjang wanitanya. Sakura terkekeh, pipinya merona karena malu.

"Jadi kapan kau mau memberikannya kepadaku ?" Sakura bertanya sambil kelima jemari kanannya terselip dihelaian surai pirang Naruto. Sesekali jemari lentiknya memilin rambut tersebut, terasa begitu lembut dan nyaman membuat Sakura enggan meninggalkan surai panjang tersebut.

"Aku baru mau melakukannya bila kita berdua sudah mengikat benang merah dan saling mengucapkan janji suci dialtar." Jawaban dari Naruto sukses meledakan hati Sakura dengan jantung berdegub kencang bukan kepalang.

"Na–naruto-kun..." Panggilnya halus. Tersenyum tipis dan simpul, kemudian Naruto menjauhkan kepalanya dari bahu kecil Sakura dan bergantian menatap lembut wajah cantik gadis itu.

"Asalkan kau mau membagi ciuman, itu saja sudah cukup untuk ku..." Sakura tertawa geli. Di dalam benaknya, ia berfikir. Mana mungkin dirinya bisa tenang dan nyaman bila sehari saja tak mendapatkan bibir eksotis Naruto untuk dilumat rakus.

Jangan dibilang lagi, bisa-bisa Sakura mendapat hukuman berat karena tak mengerjakan pelajaran sekolah akibat terbayang-bayang dengan bibir merah Naruto yang belum ia lumat ataupun hanya sekedar mengecupnya ringan.

"Khikhikhi... Bila mau, kau bisa setiap saat menciumku. Aku mengizinkannya Naruto-kun" Bibir Naruto membentuk seulas senyum lebar, kembali ia menyatukan kening mereka dan kali ini dengan ujung hidung lancip yang saling bersentuhan.

"Aku mencintaimu kekasihku..." Tangan Sakura yang tadinya berkutat dengan rambut belakang Naruto, kini beralih turun dan terhenti pada bagian leher belakang kokoh sang pria.

"Aku juga... Aku juga sangat... Sangat mencintai dirimu Naruto-kun ku." Usai saling berbagi senyum manis, perlahan Naruto mendekatkan bibir tipisnya dengan bibir mungil Sakura.

"Uumhh...!" Gadis itu menanti tak sabar, kedua matanya sudah terpejam lebih dulu ingin secepatnya merasakan bibir merah Naruto yang kenyal dan manis.

"Sudah tak sabaran lagi eh !" Disaat Sakura seperti itu, Naruto masih sempat menggodanya membuat gadis itu segera bertindak dan mengambil alih permainan.

"Oouch... Lihatlah betapa liarnya dirimu" Sakura diam tak mengubris dengan Naruto yang tarbaring dibawah duduknya. Wajah gadis itu bersemu pekat, ia merunduk, kelopak matanya terkatup rapat ingin secepatnya dapat melumat bibir menggoda milik sang kekasih pirang.

Naruto menyeringai lebar, kedua tangannya memegang sisi pinggang ramping Sakura dan menuntun gadis itu untuk meraih bibirnya.

Dapat sudah, akhirnya keinginan Sakura terwujud dan kini ia tengah sibuk melumat agresif bibir Naruto. Sakura yang menduduki perut perut berotot Naruto bergoyang liar, dan hal itu memberi rasa nikmat diantara mereka berdua sehingga tanpa bisa di tahan gadis itu melepaskan desahan yang teredam di dalam mulut hangat sang lelaki.

.

.

.

.

**Fine**

.

.

.

.

LUNAS! Saya udah gk ada hutang fanfic lagi dengan kalian xD Hahaha... Jadi gk ada lagi yg bisa ditagih dari saya :D


End file.
